Tale of the Two Cats
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Iruka moves to Konoha with his cat, Naruto. On his first day there, Naruto met Sasuke who belongs to their neighbour and also Iruka's colleague, Kakashi. Full summary inside. SasuNaru, yaoi, AU & OOC
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Anousa, people! Well, here I am again, with a brand new story for you all! Hope you'll enjoy this one! It's a really cute story about love and friendship! And I also brought many random characters to help me with this story! First one to come; Sabaku no Gaara! 

Gaara: Why am I being called again?

Koneko: To accompany me throughout this story! But don't worry, you won't be the only one!

Gaara: Right... So, who else are going to be here as well?

Koneko: I don't know! I'll think about it sometime later!

Gaara: Right...

Hm...I wonder which character I should bring next? Oh well, while I think about it, why don't we start the story? Yosh! Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter One: _New Place,_ _New Scenario,_ _New...Friend?_

"Well, here we are!"

The little cat, who had been sleeping, heard his master's voice and opened one eye. He yawned and blinked, stretching himself. Getting up on his feet, he hopped off the roofless car. He playfully ran along the stony lane until he reached his master who was standing at the front of the huge double-storey bungalow. He looked up, feeling rather tiny compared to the house.

"So, what do you think?"

"Meow!"

"You like it? Hm, Naruto?"

The pussy mewed again, both eyes curving into upside-down Us. The brunette bent down and ruffled Naruto's golden hair. Picking him up, he brought him to the gate and put him down. The feline looked at the scarred man with his big azure eyes. He wondered why his master left him outside the house compound.

"Gomen Naruto, but you have to stay outside for a while. How about you go have a walk around first?" the man smiled.

"Iruka-sensei! We need a hand here!" a man called.

"Coming!" he replied. "Well, I have to go now! Don't wander off too far, okay?"

Naruto nodded, understanding what his master had just said. He then headed for the streets. Playfully, he leaped on the pedestrian lane and ran until he reached a junction. With curiosity, he turned towards the junction. He walked slowly down the dark, empty lane. Suddenly, he felt like something was following him.

"W-who's there?!" he yelled **(1)**.

There was no answer. Frowning worriedly, he quickened his pace - only to bump into three rather large, ferocious-looking alley cats. He gulped and turned back, but was stopped by two more alley cats that didn't look any better. He was really afraid that he couldn't do anything other than positioning himself in a defensive position.

"Hello there," one of them said. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Uh..."

"You're such a beauty...oh, and look! You have nine tails!"

"No, don't touch it!"

One of the cats pulled his tail. He meowed loudly in pain. All the stray cats laughed and continued to tease him. He knew he could do nothing to defend himself as all the cats were much bigger than him. He could only pray that someone will help him. He shut his eyes tightly when one of the cats was about to hit him.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes.

"Shit! It's the Prince!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

Immediately, the alley cats ran away. Naruto watched in surprise as the cats disappeared into another lane. Then, he turned towards his saver. It was a blue-black cat, with a fan-shaped pendant hanging down his neck. Still terrified, Naruto stayed at the same place, only waiting for the feline to approach him. The cat didn't do that though. Instead, he turned around and walked the other way.

"H-hey! Wait!"

The so-called Prince turned around with a cold expression. "What do you want, dobe?"

The yellow cat felt his eye twitched in annoyance. "Don't call me that, teme! Hmph! I won't ever thank you for saving me, you arrogant bastard!" he puffed up his cheeks.

"Whatever..." the cat began to walk away. "I should just left you with that idiots..."

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto chased after him.

"Leave me alone!"

Though he didn't want to do it, but the smaller feline felt the need to thank his saver. "I...uh...arigatou...for helping me..."

"Whatever...will you please get the hell out of here right this moment?!"

The golden kitty ignored the black cat's demand and continued to follow him. "My name is Naruto, what's yours?" he asked.

"Is it that important for you to know?"

"Of course! You are my friend, so I have to know your name!"

"The heck?" the larger feline frowned. "Since when did I agree to be your friend?"

"Um..."

"You're so annoying, you know that? I don't even want to know a single thing about you, so just get the fuck out of my sight!"

With that, he leaped onto a nearby wall and left Naruto dumbfounded on the street. His ears dropped in disappointment. Slowly, he headed home. Luckily, when he reached the house, Iruka had already finished arranging the furnitures. He walked silently into the house and hopped onto the sofa, pouting slightly as he started to get drowsy.

* * *

_About ten minutes later..._

"Oh, you're back already?"

Naruto heard him, but decided to ignore it. He grumbled unhappily as he changed his position. The brunette looked at him, knowing something was not right with his beloved kitty. Slowly, he approached the cat and sat beside him on the sofa. The feline made another grumbling sound and looked away from Iruka.

"You don't seem to be your usual self," the man patted the neko's head. "Something the matter?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Iruka went to get the door, leaving Naruto who was still lying on the sofa. He closed back his azure eyes and frowned. 'Darn that teme! Who does he think he is?! And why the hell am I getting so angry and frustrated about it?! Darn! Darn! Darn!' he grumbled again, louder that time. He was really mad at the black cat for ignoring him earlier.

'Nobody have ever ignored me like that! Kuso! I can't sleep thinking about him!'

"Naruto...!" Iruka suddenly called him from the hallway. "A kind neighbour of ours is here, and he brought his little cat along! Why don't you come here and befriended him? Naruto...!"

"Naruto? It means 'fishcake', isn't it?" the other man asked.

"Yeah, I gave him that name because he's really into fishcakes!" the brunette laughed. "By the way Kakashi-sensei, what's your cat's name?"

At the same time, Naruto walked lazily towards them. Then, he noticed the cat who was cleaning himself beside the stairs. 'He looked familiar...' the yellow cat thought, observing the other cat. It was blue-black in colour, and it had the exact pendant that his saver had. The larger of the two noticed him. He stopped cleaning himself and slowly approached Kakashi.

The silver-haired guy smiled as he picked his feline up. "His name is Sasuke."

'Sasuke? So that's his name!' Naruto beamed in his thoughts and meowed delightfully.

"Naruto is really cute. Why don't you go and play with him, Sasuke?" the taller man said and put the black cat down.

"You again..."

"Yeah! Me again! It's fate, isn't it?" Naruto began to blabber. "So, would like to be my friend now?"

'This. Is. So. Not. Going. To. Be. Good...'

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

**Note **

**(1) **The cats can talk, but only to themselves and to other animals.

* * *

Yosh! I'm done with the first chapter! Phew, took much of my effort to make this one! Still, I want it to be my best work, so I have to all my guts into it! What do you think? Anything I should do to improve my story? Please review! Woot!

Gaara: There won't be any smexy chapters in this story, right?

Koneko: Hait! Why do you ask?

Gaara: Just asking...

Koneko: Oh...did you enjoy my first chapter?

Gaara: It's...okay for a starter... Interesting too...

Oh well, that's all I got for now! See y'all later! Woot! Ja! X3


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings?

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Kami, I can't give full attention to writing my story! The reason? I'm hearing to the video 'SasuNaru Audio Smex' in Youtube! It is just so fucking hot, I've been repeating it about ten times by now! Don't ask me how many times my nose had bled already... 

Gaara: That stinks...

Koneko: Well, sorry for being so horny!

Deidara: Koneko-chan! We're here!

Koneko: Oh, Dei-chan! Saso-kun! Come in!

Gaara: Hn? You?! (pointing to Sasori) You're the one who killed me in the real story! Argh, I have to kill you now! (takes out various weapons)

Ah, I have to stop Gaara-kun! Meanwhile, enjoy yourself with the story, okay?

* * *

**Added Note**

In case you want to know, I put the main characters' age here;

Naruto: A year old  
Sasuke: A year and three months old  
Iruka: Twenty-four years old  
Kakashi: Twenty-five years old

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Two: _The Prince...& the Angel?_

"Ohayou, Naruto! Wakey wakey!"

"Nyaa...?"

The little cat lazily opened an eye. He got onto a sitting a position and rubbed his eye with his right paw. He then stared at his master who was smiling brightly. Immediately, he hugged Iruka and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The tanned man hugged him back as he walked out of the cat's room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Naruto leaped off Iruka's chest and landed on the table. He mewed excitedly as he waited for his breakfast. Like always, his master would give him his favourite food; narutos, every single morning. The scarred guy put the saucer full of narutos on the table and went on to make his own breakfast.

"Ne, Naruto, why don't you go out for a walk? It's really a great morning to have a walk," Iruka said after breakfast. "Too bad I can't go out too, I have many works to be done..."

"Meow?"

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll be fine on your own," he smiled weakly.

The cat stared at him for a while, then he smiled and nodded. He went to the door, which had a small opening underneath so that he could get outside and inside the house easily. Squeezing his body through the opening, he leaped happily as soon as he was out of the house. Then, he stopped and thought about what he should do that day.

"I know!" he suddenly beamed. "I'll go and find Sasuke!"

The neko happily hopped onto the road as he went back to where he first met the black cat. When he reached the junction, he noticed a few cats. He stopped and watched them from his spot, worrying that they might be another group of alley cats. After a few minutes watching the cats which he finally presumed were not dangerous, he decided to approach them.

"Ohayou!"

The felines turned and stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto! I just moved here yesterday!"

"Naruto?" a female cat with pink hair made a face. "Eww! What a lame name!"

"I bet he's not any better!" another cat with pale yellow hair laughed.

Naruto dropped his ears. 'What's wrong with my name?'

"Okay, that's enough, girls."

"Koneko-nee-chan..." the two cats stopped laughing. "We were just..."

"I said, that's enough. Come on here, Naruto-chan."

"Um...okay..." he approached the red cat slowly.

Naruto felt relieved though, when the feline smiled at him. "So, you're new here, huh?"

"H-hait..."

"Have you met the Prince yet?"

"Huh?" 'The Prince?'

"Yeah, the Prince," she nodded. "You must meet him in order to gain permission to stay in his territory, or not you'll have to join the bad guys from down the lane..." she pointed to the junction which led to the dark alley.

Naruto shuddered slightly. "Um...so, where can I meet this 'Prince'?"

"Well, just wait here with us. He'll come sometime later. He comes to this place every single day," Koneko explained.

'Every single day? That means...'

"Ohayou, everyone..."

'Eh? That sounds familiar...' the yellow cat thought. 'It sounds like...' "Sasuke!"

"Hey, don't just call him Sasuke! He's the Prince!" Sakura said harshly.

"Leave him be, Sakura." the black cat said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

The hyper feline grinned. "I was looking for you! I thought you might be here, then I met these girls!"

"...follow me. The rest of you can be dismissed now."

"Eh? But why?" Ino asked.

"...because I told you to do so," Sasuke replied coldly. "Now, leave me alone with Naruto."

All the cats went away until the ones that were left was only Sasuke and Naruto. Then, the black cat told the smaller of the two to follow him. The both of them walked until they reached a huge mansion. The golden kitty gazed at the house with a gaping mouth. 'Wow! And I thought my house is very big!' he thought.

"Come on, dobe. I don't have all day only for you..."

"Che! Don't call me that, teme!"

"..."

When they were at the back of the house, the larger feline walked to a comfy cushion and sat there. Naruto cocked a brow and followed him, taking his seat on another cushion. He then looked around the garden. It was much bigger than the one at his house. There were a few sakura trees and some other plants around the garden, leaving the middle space empty.

After a few seconds, he realised that the situation was very awkward. He wasn't really the one who would just be silent, but that time, all that he could hear was the chirping of the birds and faint sounds of many other kinds of animals. He felt uneasy and wanted to start a conversation. Slowly, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ne, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Why are you being called the 'Prince'?"

"...it's not like I wanted to..." he stared at the other cat, then looked at the other way. "It's all because I'm strong, handsome, arrogant and a loner, much of a typical blue-eyed boy... First, that bitch Sakura called me 'Prince', then Ino joined in and soon, every single cat in this territory was calling me the 'Prince', including the bad guys..."

Naruto scowled. "Such an idiotic reason to have you as the 'Prince'..."

"Whatever...still, comparing to you...I really am nothing..." he smiled and lied on his back.

"Huh?"

"You don't realise it, do you? You are...an angel..."

Immediately, the cat blushed. "Eh? What does that suppose to mean?!"

"Well, it's not like we get to see a unique feline with more than one tail every day... You know, there is a legend about the nine angelic cats...each of them have more than one tail, which tells their position...of course, the lowest angel has only one tail...and the highest...have nine... So, I assumed you are one of them... Besides, even if you not..." he smirked and continued under his breath, "...you still look as enchanting as an angel..."

Fortunately, Naruto was so into his own thoughts that he didn't hear what the cat had just said. 'Me? An angelic cat? Can it be...?'

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Well, not much for an explanation about Naruto here... Really, I only take the idea about the bijuu and turn it to angelic cats instead! Which means, there would be more cats to come! Yay! More nekos! I love nekos! Woot!

Deidara: Bijuu...angelic cats... Hey, does that mean raccoon boy will be one of the cats too?

Gaara: Don't call me that!

Koneko: Yup! He is one of the nine angelic cats as well!

Sasori: So much for a story...

Koneko: Hey, I'm trying as best as I can, you know?

Yosh! That's it for the mean time! See you guys later! Woot! Ja! X3


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Kiss

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Phew! Finally, I could upload the next chapter of another one of my stories! I've been trying about ten times to upload it, but the f--king thing won't let me! But now, I'm so happy that I can upload it and I'm going to write on this story! Woot!

Deidara: Are ya happy now, Koneko-chan?

Koneko: Of course, Dei-chan! (hugs Deidara)

Sasori: Get your hands off him.

Gaara: Don't touch him like that again, ever...

Koneko: Uh...sorry...

Oh, looks like there's going to be a war of jealousy inside here! Oh well, let's just get on with the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Added Note**

I already told you that the cats in this story aren't really cats, which means they can eat human foods. For example, chocolates and ice-creams. So, don't come and ask me why the hell is Naruto eating human food in this or any other chapter, okay? If you do, I might just throw insults to you, so beware...

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

Oh, and if you want to know where I got the idea of this story from, you should really take a look at my other stories! There, you will know how the idea Tamagakure exist!

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Three: _The Hidden Village of the Cats _

"Ne, ne, Sasuke!"

"Nani?"

"Can you help me? ...uh, were you sleeping?"

"Almost...what is it?"

"Well, could you spend just a few hours of your time to show me around? You know, as I am new here...besides, I don't want to bump into another group of alley cats. So...can you help me? Please?" the yellow cat said, making puppy eyes - or I'd rather said, kitty eyes. "You don't want your new friend to get into trouble, do you?"

"Ugh...you are really troublesome..."

"Hey! What does that suppose to mean?!" he scowled. "Oi, Sasuke, are you listening to me?! Oi, where are you going?!"

The black cat turned towards the smaller one. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Ah, yeah! Wait for me!"

* * *

Naruto had been following Sasuke for quite a while, but the larger of the two still won't say where they were going. "Ne, Sasuke, where are we going?" he asked impatiently.

The dark feline didn't answer him. Instead, he continued to walk until they reached a very tall wall. There was a small hole underneath the wall which a cat could pass through. He entered the opening with the littler cat still tailing him, wondering where the Prince was taking him to. It wasn't before long that they reached the other end.

"We're here."

The golden kitty shook his head and gasped for breath. Then, he slowly opened his eyes. Immediately, he gasped again in surprise. In front of him was a small town. What was surprising was it was a town, filled with only cats. There were cats which was selling stuff, buying things and walking around. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's expression.

"Come on, dobe, let me show you around," he said, mentioning the other cat to follow him.

"Okay," the feline replied. "And don't call me dobe, you teme!"

"Hn."

As they walked through the busy street, the cats around them greeted Sasuke. Some also greeted Naruto and tried to ask him to follow them. Of course, the cat would love to go and join them, but he changed his mind when he saw the disturbed look on the other feline. He declined their invitations and continued to follow the bigger kitty.

"Ne, Sasuke, where are we actually?"

"Tamagakure, the hidden village of the cats," was his reply. "Or you might say, it's the cats' paradise."

"Yeah! I can't believe there is such a place!" the cat said excitedly.

The Prince smirked. "Well, believe it."

"Um!" the smaller cat nodded, both eyes closed in the shape of upside-down Us. "Hey, what's that?"

"Hn?"

He ran towards a shop at the end of the street. It was a candy shop, with all the candies' decorations in front of it. Sasuke managed to catch up with Naruto who had already entered the shop. Inside, there were tons of various kinds of candies and other kinds of sweet stuff. The yellow cat tried on a few samples. "Um, I love sweets!"

"Then, why don't you buy something?" the owner of the shop, which was a yellow feline named Temari, suggested.

"Okay!" the smaller cat beamed. "Um...but I don't have any money..."

He turned towards Sasuke. "...fine, choose what you like. I'll pay..."

"Yay!"

He went on to search for the things that he wanted to buy. "Looks like you're interested with him, aren't ya?" Sasuke smirked at the comment. "Probably..." Naruto returned to the counter, bringing with him five bars of chocolates, some lollipops and a huge cotton candy. "I'm done shopping!" he exclaimed, receiving odd looks from the other two felines.

* * *

"Are you sure you can eat all of those?" 

"Of course!" Naruto replied as he happily eat his cotton candy. "Ne, Sasuke, want some?"

"No thanks, I don't _do _sweet things..."

The yellow cat frowned. "Eh? But why?"

"Because they're sweet," he replied, uninterested.

"Oh well, more for me!" the smaller kitty continued on savouring the pink stuff. "Ne, ne, Sasuke!"

"Nani?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu for your help today!" he beamed.

"Whatever...?"

Unexpectedly, the golden kitty kissed the larger of the two on the cheek. Sasuke widened his eyes, faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Naruto grinned. "I am so happy today! And it's all because of you! Arigatou, Sasuke!"

"...whatever..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Yosh, end of chapter three! Though I have to say, it's quite short. Well, I don't really have any idea for this chapter, so I just wrote what came up in my mind! Still, I like the ending of this chapter! Don't you? It's really cute! 

Koneko: Ya know, when I think about it...Saso-kun and Gaara-kun are very much like each other, don't you think so?

Deidara: Yeah...are they related or something?

Koneko: Who knows...

Deidara: Talking about those two...are they done yet?

Gaara & Sasori: (having a glaring fight)

Well, I guess not... That's all for the moment! See you guys later! Ja ne! X3


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke's?

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Yosh! Anousa, everyone! Today, my aunt is moving her stuff into my house. As some of you might know, I'm moving to Malacca, so my aunt is moving to my house! Oh well, how about we take a look at the two participants in the glaring contest? 

Koneko: Are they done yet, Dei-chan?

Deidara: I'm afraid not, un.

Koneko: Guess we have to end it the hard way...

Deidara: What do you mean, Koneko?

Koneko: Oh, you'll know what I mean...

(Ah, Koneko-chan is up to no good!) What are you doing here, Naru-chan? Get back into the story! Ha ha! Woot!

* * *

**Added Note**

In this chapter, I'll be focusing on Kakashi and Iruka. But no worries, I'll be putting Sasuke and Naruto too. Maybe, I'll also put in some other couples in this chapter. And one last thing, not all characters in this story are cats. As you have seen, some are humans and I'll be putting a few as dogs or some other animals. Now, let's enjoy the story!

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

Oh, and if you want to know where I got the idea of this story from, you should really take a look at my other stories! There, you will know how the idea Tamagakure exist!

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Four: _Kakashi x Iruka _

The next day, Naruto spent his morning in the house. He didn't go anywhere because Sasuke told him that he was going to come to his house. 'Which means, Kakashi will come as well... He comes here everyday, isn't he? I wonder what he's up to...' he thought as he rolled on the small bed in his own room. Then, he heard the door creaked.

"Un?"

"Dobe, it's noon and you're still lying on your bed?"

"Teme! Don't call me that!" the yellow cat got up. "You told me that you'll come today, so I decided to wait for you..."

"Hn. So you've been expecting me?" the black cat approached him slowly.

Faint blush appeared on the smaller kitty's cheeks. "Well..."

Suddenly, the door creaked again. Iruka was there and Kakashi was behind him. Seeing the two of them, the hyper feline smiled and went to the shorter guy. The scarred man picked him up. The darker kitty watched him, getting slightly envious when the yellow cat licked Iruka's cheek. Then, he felt himself being lifted. "Why are you having that kind of expression, Sasuke? Are you by any chance...jealous?"

Sasuke glared at the silver-haired man. 'I am not getting jealous over Naruto kissing somebody else! He can kiss anyone he likes, as long as that person doesn't go any further than that, in which only I can...' He blushed at his own thought, trying to squirm free from Kakashi's grip. "Oh, look at that! Sasuke's face is red! Naruto, look at this!"

"Nyaa?"

The larger feline stopped, meeting eyes with Naruto. - "What?" -

- "Nothing...why is your face red, Sasuke?" -

- "None of your business." -

- "Oh..." -

"Ne, Naruto, Sasuke, why don't you go out and play?" Iruka said, putting the blue-eyed pussycat on the floor.

Kakashi did the same thing to Sasuke. The smaller feline then dragged the black cat out of the room, leaving Iruka and Kakashi. "So, Naruto has a room of his own, huh?"

"Yeah..." The shorter of the two smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it's nice," the silver-haired man smiled. "You decorated it perfectly."

"Not really..." he blushed.

"But I think it's really beautiful..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ne, Sasuke!"

"Nanda?"

"Do you think Iruka-sensei and Kakashi is having some kind of a relationship?"

"I don't know..."

"Hm...I think they don't have 'that' relationship yet, but I think Kakashi is trying to..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who seemed to be uninterested about the subject. It was not long before he started to stare at him - or more likely, gaze at him. 'Sasuke's hair looks so smooth, I wonder if they feels the same? And his dark eyes, they're so enchanting... Oh, he's yawning...I wonder what the lips would taste like...eh? What am I thinking?!'

"Oi, stop banging your head, dobe!"

The yellow cat blushed slightly when the black cat's hand came in contact with his arms. "Usuratonkachi! What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself?" the bigger feline gripped Naruto's arm tightly.

"Uh..." he bit his lower lip, trying to think of something to change the subject. "I'm hungry! Let's come inside and have some bite!" he said and immediately scurried into the house. 'That was close!'

'What is wrong with him?' Sasuke wondered, following the littler kitty.

* * *

_In the house..._

"You're saying that your grandfather was a samurai? You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not, he was the strongest samurai in Japan at that time," Kakashi repeated what he had just said, smiling.

"Meow!"

The both of them turned towards the yellow pussycat. Iruka smiled and went to pick the little cat up. "What's wrong, Naruto? Did Sasuke bullied you? I'll tell Kakashi to scold him, okay?"

Naruto meowed again. - "It's not that. I'm hungry!" -

"You're hungry?" the tanned guy asked as if he understood what the kitty said. "Then, we shall get some food, okay?"

- "Yay! Food! I want my narutos! I want narutos! Lots of narutos!" -

Sasuke, who had just entered the living room, scowled. - "Don't you eat anything other narutos?" -

- "But I love narutos!" -

"Okay, we shall get some narutos then, okay?"

- "Yay!" -

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

End of chapter four! Though it didn't came out like I thought it would be... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed my other chapters! Oh, and I forgot to tell you, someone is going to join our foursome! Guess who? Nara Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: So troublesome...

Gaara: Don't you have anything to say other than that?

Deidara: I like the sound of that! So troublesome...un!

Sasori: Don't you ever try to copy him...

Deidara: It's cute! So troublesome, un!

Ok... Well, that's all for the moment! Please review! Ja! X3


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Anousa! Woot! Here comes the next chapter! But it seems like not many people likes this one... Hu hu... TT Still, I'll put my very best for this story, just like all my other SasuNaru stories! Woot! 

Shikamaru: This is so troublesome...

Gaara: What is? You've just arrived a few hours ago!

Koneko: Ma, ma, don't start fighting now...

Deidara: just leave them alone. How about you play with me?

Sasori: Oh no you don't, Dei-chan! You're coming with me!

Ah! Utter chaos! And there's only five characters! Oh well, enjoy the story! Woot!

* * *

**Added Note**

This is my last chapter(but only for a while!), as I will move to Malacca! But no worries, I'll be back soon enough! The latest is next year. Until then, I really hope you all will patiently wait for my next chapter to come up, ne? And remember this, I will always miss you all while I'm not around! For the meantime, let's get on with this chapter!

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Five: _A New Friend _

"Ne, ne, Sasuke! Where are we going today?"

"Wherever I like..."

"Eh? Aren't we going to do something exciting today?"

"Like what?"

"...how should I know? You're the one who brings me here..."

"I didn't even ask you to follow me!"

The smaller cat pouted slightly. Still, he continued to follow the black feline. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him. The both of them walked until they reached a T-junction. The bigger of the two went to the right, Naruto tailing right behind him. Suddenly, they heard a small whine from quite faraway. From the distance, the yellow kitty could see a little puppy in trouble.

"A little puppy is being bullied! We got to help him, Sasuke!"

"You're asking me to help a puppy? A dog?"

"Sasuke, the puppy needs our help!"

"For God's sake, Naruto!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's a puppy! A dog, for God's sake! Are you expecting a cat to save a dog? Please, the dogs are our enemies! If you want to save him, then go on! I don't care even the slightest!"

All of a sudden, the black cat saw the tears of anger in Naruto's eyes. "Fine! Go with your own way, you heartless, selfish bastard!" And with that, he ran towards the puppy, leaving the larger feline dumbfounded.

"H-hey! Naruto!"

'How could he be so heartless?! Of course, the dogs are our biggest enemy, but the helpless little puppy just need our help! It doesn't matter if his a dog or something! We just have to help him!' Tears flowed down his whiskered cheek as he ran. 'How could you, Sasuke? How could you? And I thought you are so kindhearted!'

He heard the little dog whined again. "I'll save you!"

Leaping high, he landed safely in front of the puppy. Then only he realised that although the dogs who were bullying the puppy were not so big, they were still bigger than him, more in number too. He gulped, 'I wish Sasuke is here...no, that teme won't be any help either! The only thing I got left is...nothing?' he widened his eyes when one of the dog tried to bite him.

"...ah...! Sasuke, help me...!"

* * *

_Suddenly..._

"Don't mess with him, you filthy animal!"

Naruto, who was holding the little puppy tightly in his arms with closed eyes, opened his eyes and saw the prince beating up all three dogs. At first, he was very frightened to see the vicious fight, but soon enough, he saw that Sasuke was winning. With his strength, the dogs couldn't fight him. Finally, they retreated, running away with their tails between their legs.

"He did it!" the puppy squealed.

The black cat turned. "Daijoubu, Naruto?"

"Hai," the smaller feline smiled. "Arigatou, Sasuke...sorry for troubling you..."

"No, it was me who should apologise..."

Tears formed again on the yellow kitty's eyes, but that time they were tears of happiness. Still holding the puppy, he kissed the bigger pussycat again. Faint blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks. "...dobe."

"Domo, ne?"

* * *

_Later..._

"So Kira, what were you doing, messing up with the mongrels?"

The black puppy named Kira shook his head. "I wasn't, I was just wandering around when they suddenly appeared around me. And they say, if I want to be safe, I have to hand over all my possessions. I don't bring any with me, so they began attacking me. And then, you and Mr. Hero here came to the rescue! Kami, you was so cool back there!"

"Okay, okay, we got it already," Naruto patted the puppy's head. "Where is your house anyway?"

"It's at that junction, first one at the left. Come on, let's play together!" Kira said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but we have some other things to do. May be some other time, ne?"

"Aw..." the small dog pouted. "Oh well, but you have to promise that you'll come someday."

"Okay, I promise..."

"Pinky promise."

The yellow cat laughed slightly, reaching out his paw. "Okay, pinky promise."

"Yay! See ya later then! Ja, Naruto-nii-chan, Sasuke-nii-chan!"

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter five! Took quite a while for me to finish it. Nevertheless, I'm going to go and work on my other story now! ...whoa, wait a second! Let's see what had happened here... 

Deidara: Minna, I've bought some cookies! Un!

Koneko: Cookies?! Oh my God! (turns towards Gaara slowly)

Gaara: (shining eyes) Cookies?! I want cookies! (pounces Diedara) I want cookies! Give me my cookies now!

Sasori: Hey, get off him, you little twerp! (tires to pull Gaara away from Deidara)

Shikamaru: So troublesome...

Ha ha! Like I said, utter chaos! Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja! X3


	6. Chapter 6: Daisuki ne!

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Koneko-chan is back! Anousa, minna-san! I miss you all very much! Now that I'm here, what are we waiting for? Let's get the story started! Woohoo! ...wait a minute...who's my attendant in this story? I've forgotten... Oh well, let's just start the story, shall we? Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Six: _Daisuki ne!_

"Sasuke!" the golden feline called. "...Sasuke? Ne...Sasuke...!"

"..."

"Sasuke...! Oi, Sasuke!"

"..."

The little cat pouted. He slowly walked towards the black cat and touched his back, but he didn't respond. Naruto frowned and began to shake him. It got faster and faster as Sasuke didn't even move an inch. Still, he only got back to his position when the smaller kitty stopped to take a breath.

"Sasuke..."

The yellow pussy started to get worried. 'Is he asleep or something? Or maybe...no, he can't be poisoned! But...he didn't move... Is he mad at me?' as he thought about the causes for Sasuke getting mad at him, he began to tear up. Soon, small sounds of sobs were heard.

"..."

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Gomennasai! Sasuke, please say something! Sasuke, don't die yet! Sasuke...!"

"...un..."

"Huh?" Naruto widened his eyes. "Sasuke?! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Ugh...Naru...?"

Immediately, the smaller feline sprung up and hugged Sasuke as tightly as he could with his little paws. Unexpecting the embrace, the larger cat blushed slightly, both eyes widened. "O-oi, Naruto...nandayou?"

"Sob...I thought...you're mad at me...sob...or maybe...sob..." he cried.

"Shh..." the black cat tried to calm him down as soon as he heard the reason for why he was crying and hugging him. "I'm right here, okay? I'm fine... Shh...don't cry anymore..."

He lifted Naruto's chin and wiped away his tears. Unexpectedly, as the little pussycat watched him, he neared his face to the larger kitty's face. Again, Sasuke widened his eyes as their lips touched. He tried to pull back, but Naruto's arms were already wrapping his body, not letting go. Soon, the black neko gave in to the kiss.

"Mnn..."

After a minute(or two), the both of them broke apart. Sasuke was the first to open his eyes, gazing at the heavily pink-tinted cheeks of the smaller feline in front of him. Then, Naruto slowly showed his azure blue eyes. With the blushes still attached to his face, he looked away in embarassment.

"...gomen..."

"What are you apologising for, dobe?"

"Nh..." he furrowed his brows worriedly.

"Usuratonkachi..." Sasuke put his fingers on the cat's cheek and pushed it slightly so that their faces met again. "Tell me..."

Naruto pouted. "...must I?"

"...no..." the black cat smirked and put both his hands on each of the kitty's cheeks. "If you let me kiss you again..."

And so, the both of them fell into another kiss. Only this time, it was a deep loving kiss that was forceful and passionate at the same time. Naruto mewled and moaned as Sasuke licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He parted his lips, giving permission for the wet muscle to enter his hot cavern. Tongue fighting tongue, saliva meeting saliva, each of them tried to dominate the kiss.

"Mn...nn..."

After a few tongue-fights, Sasuke finally won the battle. He began to explore Naruto's wet, small cavern, trying to mesmerise all the parts that made him moan and mewl in delight. After a minute(or two again...), they both broke apart for air. The gloden cat panted and breathed hard as his half-lidded eyes gazed into Sasuke's dark, mysterious orbs. A trail of saliva could be seen quite clearly along his chin.

"So...?"

"Nh?" Naruto was still panting. "...nan...nandayou?"

"Hn...you like it?" he smirked.

All of a sudden, the small neko got back to his senses. Immediately, he pushed the black cat away, crying 'teme' out loud. However, the larger feline didn't let go of him. Instead, he tightened the embrace. Naruto blushed and blushed harder until his face was crimson red. He looked at Sasuke furiously, still trying hard to get away from him.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"I won't..."

"Let me go, Sasuke...!"

"Not until you say it..."

"Say what?! Just let me go already!"

"Say it..."

"Nani?!"

"..."

The both of them stopped as Naruto widened his eyes, thinking for the right word to say. "...please?" Sasuke shook his head. "..." Heis mind almost floated away when he noticed Sasuke's face nearing his face again. "Okay, okay, I got it! You heartless brute!" "What...did you get?"

"I...I..."

"Yes...?"

This time, he pushed as hard as he could. Sasuke couldn't hold it and let go of him. With that, he ran away as quickly as he could. "TEME...! Daisuki...!"

"Hn...dobe...I like you too..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

It turns out...different. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it. Alright, got to move on to my other stories! Chow! Ja ne! Woot! 


	7. Chapter 7: The 'I Miss You' Disease

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Koneko-chan is back! Anousa, minna-san! I miss you all very much! Now that I'm here, what are we waiting for? Let's get the story started! Woohoo! ...wait a minute...who's my attendant in this story? I've forgotten... Oh well, let's just start the story, shall we? Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Seven: _The 'I Miss You' Disease_

"Naruto! Naruto, aren't you coming out of the room? Naruto?"

The little cat just mewed unhappily from inside the room. Iruka furrowed his brows worriedly. It was strange for his always-so-hyper, enrgetic and happy feline to sound sad, angry and gloomy like that. He knew something was wrong, but he decided not to interrupt in Naruto's life. 'Cats are pretty complicated, after all...'

'Baka Sasuke! Making me feel so embarrassed even to get out from my room! Daikirai!!!! ...daisuki...argh! I hate myself!'

The kitten punched on his orange pillow. Then, he threw it away to the window. He sat up and began pounding the mattress angrily. After sometime, he stopped from exhaustion. Panting heavily, he walked slowly to the window and looked to the outside environment. People were passing by, animals were happily running around and...a black cat was staring at him from a nearby tree?!

'Oh no! That's...! Kyaa, Sasuke!'

The other feline suddenly jumped from branch to branch until the both of them were about a feet away from each other. The yellow neko blushed and immediately ducked away from the window. Sasuke frowned and tried to reach for the window. But, with his small body, it was impossible to reach something that is a feet away from him.

"Naruto! Open the window!"

"No! I won't!"

The bigger cat cursed under his breath and tried again to reach for the window. Unluckily, he slipped and fell off the branch. Startled, he couldn't say anything. It's only a few seconds later that he managed to shout for Naruto. The smaller of the two heard it, but thought it was just an angry call. Only when Sasuke called him the second time, he realised the black cat was in trouble.

"Naruto...!"

"Sasuke!"

The larger feline was hanging on to his dear life by the side of the window. His tails flickered viciously, trying to grab something to reach. Unfortuantely, there was nothing to be reached at all. Ears behind his head, his face was full with horror. Naruto, who was even more frightened, just stood by the window, couldn't think of anything to help the other cat.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called again. "Help me!"

"U-uwah! What do I do?!"

"Just...try to grab my hand...uwah, I'm falling! Naruto!" one of his hand slipped.

"Uwah, Sasuke!"

The smaller neko quickly grabbed Sasuke's free hand with both his paws. Unfortunately, with his small body and not-so-strong strength, he just couldn't pull the black cat up. Instead, the two of them began to get pulled down by the gravity. Not knowing what he could do anymore, Naruto meowed loudly - so loudly that even Iruka who was downstairs could hear it.

"Huh? That's...Naruto!"

The man quickly dashed into his pet's room. He saw Naruto trying his hardest to pull something up but was being pulled down by the force. Immediately, he ran to naruto and picked him up, picking Sasuke all the same. Both feline sighed in relief, knowing they were safe by then. Iruka, who was much bigger than both of them, picked them up rather easily exactly.

"...what are you two doing? And why are you here all of a sudden, Sasuke?" he began asking questions.

The cats just looked at each other, knowing they couldn't reply. Iruka sighed and left the room, leaving the two kitties alone. After he went away, Naruto sighed. Then, he turned to Sasuke who was staring off to the distance as if he was thinking about something. The golden pussycat watched him. Suddenly, the other cat turned, surprising the smaller of the two.

"...nani?"

"Nh..." he blushed. "Nothing..."

"..."

"...why did you have to put yourself into trouble?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blushed slighty. "...you know the answer to that, don't you?"

"..."

"It's been two weeks since the incident...and I haven't got a single chance to see you all that while...do you know how much that hurts?" the bigger cat hid behind his bangs. "And every single day...I wait for you to show your face behind your window...but still, you didn't appear...until just now. I felt so happy...I wasn't even thinking..."

"...gomenasai, Sasuke..."

Both cats didn't say anything. The golden feline made a sad face as he stared at the other cat silently. True indeed, he was very sorry about what he had made the cat do. Still, he didn't know what to do to make it up. As he thought, suddenly an idea popped in his head - a rather naughty one. He blushed and gulped, still watching Sasuke.

'Sasuke...' he neared his face to the bigger neko's face and licked his cheek. Sasuke blushed immediately and turned to him, only to meet lips with the smaller one's. Naruto, with his blushing face, didn't do anything. Instead, he only stood there, waiting for Sasuke's move. The black cat parted his lips and deepened the kiss. Naruto followed what he did, opening his mouth slowly.

After half a minute, the two of them parted away. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and gazed into Sasuke's coal eyes, blushing and panting. The larger feline sighed and smiled a little. Seeing that, the smaller kitty blushed again - but this time with happiness. Immediately, he hugged the other pussycat, resulting the both of them to fall.

"Daisuki, Sasuke! Arigato ne!"

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Um...no comment... Actually, I didn't know what to write, so it turned out...different. Know what I mean? Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this one! Well, that's all for now! See ya in the next chapter! Woot! Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Koneko-chan is back! Anousa, minna-san! I miss you all very much! Now that I'm here, what are we waiting for? Let's get the story started! Woohoo! ...wait a minute...who's my attendant in this story? I've forgotten... Oh well, let's just start the story, shall we? Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Eight: _First Date_

"...ne, Sasuke..."

"Nandayou, Naruto?"

"Um..." the smaller kitten fidgeted slightly, cheeks in the hues of pinkinsh-red. "Ne...uh...you're...free tomorrow?"

The black cat stared at the golden feline, wondering what it is with him. "...not really, after my morning patrol...maybe...why?"

"Um...nothing..." Naruto grinned sheepishly, still blushing.

Sasuke frowned slightly. True, it had been a week and three days since the both of them confessed to each other - which made them somewhat boyfriends now. Still the larger of the two didn't know why would his little Naruto do something weird like that. He then thought of something - they had never been on a date after being a couple.

With that thought in his mind, the cat blushed slightly. "...after ten tomorrow..."

"Huh?"

"I'm free tomorrow, after ten..." he repeated, looking at the sky with pink cheeks. "...is that okay with you?"

"...hai! Arigato ne, Sasuke!" the littler kitty smiled widely, blushing.

* * *

_The next day..._

The small kitten walked happily towards the mansion where his boyfriend lived. He was very happy indeed, for that day the both of them will go for a date - their very first date since they had been seeing each other. And for that, he had been awake all night, eager to wait for the next day to come. And on that day, he was wearing something rather different from his usual outfit.

'Hm...I wonder if Sasuke will notice me in this attire...' he blushed slightly.

Wondering what he's wearing? Well, he had a tight black singlet and a white jacket with a few orange stripes over it. His jeans were in the colour of the coal and it hugged his body perfectly (I have to remind this, the cats in my stories walk like humans), showing all the right curves of his slender legs. There were two orange hairpins on each side of his golden bangs.

After a few more minutes of walking, the pussycat finally reached the house. It was a little bit early, so he concluded that Sasuke hadn't return from his morning patrol yet. He decided to wait for the black cat outside the house. While he was waiting under a cherry blossom tree near the house compound, he suddenly heard footsteps.

"...you're quite early..."

Naruto blushed slightly, smiling at the larger cat. "Ohayou, Sasuke. Yeah, I'm a bit early..."

"..." Sasuke then noticed the smaller cat's hot appearance and blushed a little bit immediately. "Um...I'll go and change my clothes first... Um...you don't wanna come inside the house first? I'm sure Kakashi will be happy to see you..."

"Um, okay!"

And so, the both of them went into the mansion. Kakashi, who was watering the plants, saw Naruto and smiled. He greeted the little cat who in return, meowed happily. Then, he let both cats went inside the house. Sasuke told the smaller neko to wait for him at the living room and then went upstairs towards his room to change his clothes.

* * *

_Later..._

"Oi, you're ready?"

"..."

The golden kitty gazed at the black cat. He was wearing a dark blue collared shirt with a white sleeveless sweatshirt. He had a pair of navy blue jeans on and a large black watch was attached to his wrist. He also put on a black cap on his head, with his cat ears sticking out from the cap. Naruto blushed at the hot sight in front of him.

"...so?"

"...okay, let's go..."

So, the two of them started their very first date. First, they went to Tamagakure and had a really great time there. All the cats said that they were so hot and looked great together. Naruto couldn't help but to blush and cling to Sasuke everytime he heard such compliments. The larger of the two would always smirk everytime he did that.

"...? Eh?" the smaller feline cocked his head when he noticed a redhead walking towards them. 'He looked...familiar...'

The aka neko stared at them before walking past them quietly. The golden cat only watched as the mysterious feline walked away, just like the wind. Sasuke ignored the other cat, but Naruto felt uneasy about him. He then decided to ask the black cat about it. He turned to the black cat and spoke, "Ne Sasuke, who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"The red cat that just walked by," he furrowed his brows. "You know about him, don't you?"

"...yeah, why?"

The smaller of the two then noticed the disturbed look on the larger kitty's face. "...nothing..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Argh, what an ending! I'm beginning to lose idea for this story! I think I'll finish this one soon, but I'l try to make it an M-rating story before I stop! Muahahaha! XD Woot! That's all for now! Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9: Another Angelic Cat

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Koneko-chan is back! Anousa, minna-san! I miss you all very much! Now that I'm here, what are we waiting for? Let's get the story started! Woohoo! ...wait a minute...who's my attendant in this story? I've forgotten... Oh well, let's just start the story, shall we? Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Nine: _Another Angelic Cat_

The little cat stared at the space in front of him. It had been a few days since he last saw the short redhead, but somehow he could not forget him the least. It was like he had a weird connection with the red cat somehow, but he just didn't know what it was. He wanted to ask Sasuke about it, but he was just afraid that the black cat might get jealous.

'Hm...but I have to know who he is! He seems so...familiar...'

Suddenly, he heard Iruka calling for him downstairs. He sprung up from bed and went down immediately. When he entered the living room, he noticed a female red cat. He recgonised her as Koneko whom he met just after he moved to the town. She smiled as soon as she saw him and approached him. Iruka then left the room for the two cats to have a nice, private chat.

"So, how are you this few weeks?" she started. "Been quite a while since we saw each other, huh?"

"Yeah...well, I'm fine," he replied, but not in his usual hyper way - which the red kitty noticed.

"What's wrong? You're not yourself today..."

He blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, the first time I saw you, you were cute and innocent, but at the same time, you're so hyper and energetic, especially when you're with..." the feline trailed off. "...are you having problems with Sasuke?"

"Huh? N-no! We're doing great! The both of us! Really!" he shook his head and nodded frantically a few times.

Koneko smiled and nodded. Indeed, she found it amusing for the golden pussycat to be like that. 'He really is so cute and innocent! But still, there's something wrong with him...I wonder what it is...' She watched every movement of the littler cat as he fidgeted every now and again. She could see clearly the lost expression on Naruto's face.

"Come on, tell me, what's the problem?" she asked again, carressing the other cat's cheek.

"Well...you know about me, don't you?" the neko asked, receiving a nod. "And there are some other cats out there who are same as me, right?" Another nod from the red feline. "Well...I really don't know...but I have a feeling that I've met another angelic cat just a few days ago...you know anything about it, Koneko-chan? If you do..."

"Okay, okay!" the female cat laughed, making the smaller of the two furrow his brows in confusion. "So, you've met him, huh? Yeah, a red cat, isn't it?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah...that's Gaara-kun, the teme. Hahaha...well, yeah...he's an angelic cat, and he's also an emo...and most importantly...he's my idiotic, freaky and peculiar boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"Yes, if you must know, he is the one-tailed angelic cat named Sabaku no Gaara. While he seems to be peculiar to others, he is funny and quite annoying to me. Oh, and he is possessive too..." she neared her face to the golden kitty's face and whispered to his ear, "He always follows me where ever I go. If you don't believe me, watch..."

Playfully, Koneko licked Naruto's lips. he stared in confusion, not knowing what he was about to see. All of a sudden, he shuddered in horror as he saw a vision of animated sand in the shape of a huge, killer raccoon coming towards their way. He wanted to run away, but the red cat stopped him and told him to watch the whole scene.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, Gaara-kun! Stop your raccoon right now or I'll kick it off and you won't be able to use your power again for a month!" she yelled at the 'raccoon', holding Naruto's arm tightly.

Then, slowly, the 'raccoon' faded away. All that was left was the red cat that Naruto had seen a few days earlier. The cat grumbled and mumbled as he made his way towards the both of them. Koneko smiled at him and let go of the golden neko's arm. Then, she waved at the other red cat. Naruto could see the cat rolling his eyes as he approached them.

"Hiya, Gaara-kun!" she greeted as if nothing had happened. "So...like what you saw just now?"

"Shut up, Koneko..." he replied, glaring at Naruto.

"Don't glare at him like that!" the female cat smacked Gaara's head. "He's innocent, you know!"

"Yeah...and you're evil..."

Koneko grinned. "That's right! Hahaha, I am evil! The perfect scheming monster ever!"

Again, Gaara rolled his eyes and went away immediately. Koneko waved at him and turned back to Naruto, who was watching the whole scene unbelievably, blinknig everytime he thought back about it. "So, you're satisfied now?"

"Hm? ...yeah..." the little cat scratched his head. "Well, I'm off now then! I'm going to see Sasuke!"

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

That is just so...wrong... I don't know what was I thinking. First it's inside the house, then they went out and suddenly, Shukaku appeared! The hell? OKay, I better finish this story real soon! Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10: Sabaku no Gaara

**- ****Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Koneko-chan is back! Anousa, minna-san! I miss you all very much! Now that I'm here, what are we waiting for? Let's get the story started! Woohoo! ...wait a minute...who's my attendant in this story? I've forgotten... Oh well, let's just start the story, shall we? Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Ten: _Sabaku no Gaara_

The small cat hummed himself a happy tune as he walked through the lane which led to his boyfriend's house. When he reached the last junction, he suddenly caught a glimpse of a small red cat and a few large dogs. Immediately, he recgonised the cat as the one he had just met earlier, Sabaku no Gaara. He then noticed something was wrong.

'Oh no, is he...?' he wondered, nearing the group quickly but quietly. When he was sure he was near enough to see and hear the scene without being caught, he stopped and watched. Gaara was standing in the middle of the circle, looking as emotionless as he was. Meanwhile, all the dogs were snarling and growling at him. 'What's happening? He doesn't look like he's in danger...'

All of a sudden, the largest dog leaped into air, trying to bite the red cat. Naruto shut his eyes quickly, not daring to look at what might happen next. About five seconds later, he opened his eyes back slowly, only to find a half-dead dog lying helplessly on the ground while all the other canine ran away, yelping with their tails between their legs.

"Huh?"

"...they're all finished so you can come out now..." the other pussycat spoke all of a sudden.

"Huh?" the golden kitty turned his vision to the spoken one. "...h-hai!" Immediately, he approached the smaller cat. "Wow, that was awesome! How did you manage to do that?" he pointed to the large dog.

Gaara stared at him. "...it's a special ability...given to all the angelic cats... You should know that already, since you're an angelic cat as well..."

Naruto blinked a few times. "...iie, I've only known about it when Sasuke told me about it...Kami-sama,I forgot about it! I'm supposed to go and see him today!" he began to panic, running around chibified-ly.

The red cat only continued to stare at him with no emotion. Than, he stopped the running cat and dragged him to Sasuke's house. It was only a minute later that the golden pussycat realised that he was being dragged by the red feline. "Um...Gaara, you can let go of me now.I can walk by my own..." he looked into the turquoise eyes of the one-tailed angelic cat.

All of a sudden, he blushed. 'Why amI feeling like this suddenly?! I already have, and he already has a girlfriend! No, this is not happening to me! It can't be that I'm...falling for him? No! No! No!' he began to scream mentally. It was really bad, since he was blushing and squirming like mad while the red neko continued to drag him.

"...we're here..."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and realised they were already in front of Sasuke's house. "Oh..."

At the same time, he saw Sasuke approaching them. 'Guess he already knew I'm coming...but...what about...?' he turned to the left and gazed at the other feline. 'He knows Sasuke's house...well, it's not a wonder, is it? Since Sasuke's the prince of this area...' he shook his head slightly at that thought and looked up again at the black cat.

"...Gaara. What are you doing here?"

"...I was told by Koneko to send him to you..." Gaara replied, letting go of Naruto's collar.

The biggest of the three stared at the red cat intensely. "...that's so nice of you...but it's weird too..."

"Whatever..." he replied uninterestedly. "Anyway, my work here is done, I shall be on my way now..."

With that, the smallest pussycat walked away, leaving the two other feline alone. The golden kitty watched as the mysterious neko disappeared into the distance. When he was out of sight, Naruto turned around - only to meet a pair of jealous andhurt onyx orbs. Immediately, the smaller cat felt a pang of guilt inside his chest.

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at him for a while, then he turned around and went inside the house, ignoring the littler feline. Naruto sighed sadly, knowing what he had done wrong. He began to tear up. At the same time, the rain began to pour down. The raindrops managed to hid all the tears that trickled down the golden cat's face as he started to walk away.

'Sasuke...gomenasai...'

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Argh, why did it turn out this way?! It is just so wrong!!! No...!!! Sasuke is such a bastard! I'll make sure he gets it in the next chappy! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this one - even though I have to say I don't enjoy it...and please review! I need ideas for my upcoming chappies! Please, I've lost idea to continue this story! Anyway, that's all for now! Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Jealous One

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Man, it's been a real while since I updated this part! Really, I've to get my discipline up! Lol! Anyways, here's the next chappy! Oh right, this is where I have to change the rating to mature! Lol! XD Why? 'cause Naruto is in heat in this chappy, thus...you just figure out the rest, okay? Or you can read it in this chappy! Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: _The Jealous One_

Sasuke sat in his room, being his usual emo self. He had been like this for the past few days and it was all because of one name, Uzumaki Naruto. 'He's an idiot...' he had chanted all day long. He felt like looking out from his window all of a sudden. He then realised it was already spring, as the flowers had started to bloom here and there.

'The spring...the season everyone assumed as "the time to find love"... "...yeah right!" he muttered to himself and shut the window quickly. 'I don't need any love this spring! Just like any other season! Love is for idiots!' he thought angrily. 'How dare he, cheating behind me! Right in front of my house that is!' (wow, looks like someone's being overly-jealous...) He returned back to his emo self.

"Sasuke?" he heard Kakashi called. "Come out for a while, Iruka's here. He wants to see you."

'Iruka? Well, that's odd...' he thought to himself and when downstairs.

When he reached the living room, he noticed the brunette sitting on the couch, with a troubled look on his face. The black cat furrowed his brows slightly and approached him, stopping right in front of the man. Iruka noticed him and gave him a weak, forceful smile. Again, Sasuke frowned. It was really weird for such a happy-go-lucky man to be sad and worried like that.

"Sasuke-kun..." the scarred man began. "I know you understand me, so I'll tell you this. It is really important...it's about..." the man inhaled deeply and sighed. "...Naruto..."

-"What's with him?"-

"It's like...he doesn't come out of his room...he also looks very lonely and yet, something weird glitters in his eyes... I don't know...but supposingly, you know better? Please, Sasuke-kun...take a look at him just for today... I know the both of you are in the middle of a problem but...please? You're the only one I can depend on right now..." Iruka ended his sentence by covering his face with his palms.

Sasuke sighed and knew he had to do something. He gave the man a lick on his knuckles and went out of the house, going straight to Naruto's house. 'What's up with that dobe? Fine, he's being a two-timer(get over it, Sasuke!) and all...but he doesn't have to be sad just because I dumped him! That's...that's just stupid, isn't it? (no, it's not!!)'

A few minutes later, he reached the house and quickly went inside through one of the open windows. He looked around for the little cat, but he was nowhere to be found. He quietly crept upstairs and went to his room. He then heard something weird - Naruto was moaning! 'What the hell?!' Sasuke felt his anger rising up and immedaitely, he broke through the door.

"Naruto! What are yo-?"

The black cat suddenly had his eyes as wide as saucers, mouth gaped widely. The golden kitty was practically wearing his birthday suit, lying on the bed with his bottom in the air. He was panting with crimson hues on his cheeks. Gazing at the larger pussycat with half-lidded eyes, he started moaning again as the vibrator he inserted inside him moved again.

"Ah! Ah...Sasu..." he moaned the other cat's name, causing him to start getting hard as well. "Ah...ah...please...Sasu...ah..."

'Kami-sama...he's calling for me! And he looks really tempting rigth now! I want to fuck him senseless right this second!' Sasuke screamed in his thoughts. "Sasuke...kun..." the smaller of the two called him again. "Please...have me...now...I can't...stand it... Any longer...please..." he pleaded, still with the blushing face and hot, short breaths.

"Sasu...ke..."

"Naru..." Sasuke felt he could not hold it anymore. He walked to the bed and pushed the smaller cat so that he was lying completely on the bed. Then, he turned the golden cat around and started undressing himself. Naruto only watched as he did this. Slowly, he reached out for the larger feline and crashed their lips together hungrily and passionately.

"Mn...nn..." Naruto moaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth to let Sasuke's wet muscle enter and explore his wet cavern.

After about a minute, they broke apart for air. Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes. "Naruto...why are you-?"

"Sasuke...I love you..." the smaller kitty pulled him again for another kiss. "Please...do me... I want you...I need you...Suke-kun..." he pleaded. "I'm...I'm sorry...if you were hurt...from the past few days...but I...really need you...right now...please...have me...Suke...kun..." All his words turned the black cat even more."Sa...suke...kun..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Nyahaha, not now! I'll do the lemon in the next chappy! Lol! I really love to torture you guys! XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one! Kami-sama, now I've to change the rating! Lol! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12: Heated Love

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Okay, people! This is the lemon, like I promised! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Anways, I hope you'll enjoy this one, 'cause it's a full chappy on only one topic - SEX! Nyahaha! Oh well, woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: _Heated Love_

"Sasu...ke...kun..."

Wrapping his arms around the larger neko's neck, the golden cat gazed into the onyx eyes with half-lidded, purplish-blue eyes. Pouting slightly, he neared their body together so that their chests came in contact with each other. Naruto started to pant as he began rubbing his hardened nipple on Sasuke's chest, moaning every now and again.

"Ah...Sasu...nh..." he bit his lower lip. "Nh...nh...unh..."

Suddenly, the bigger feline put the smaller pussycat arms away from his neck and held it tightly as he locked them with his hands. "Sasuke..." Naruto whined slightly, only to have his lips crashed by Sasuke's lips. He began moaning as the black cat's wet muscle entered and explored his hot inviting cavern.

After a minute, the two of them broke apart for air. "Hn..."

"N-nani?"

"...you're so kawaii..." Sasuke blew into Naruto's ear, causing the smaller kitty to gave a delightful moan. "Now...tell me what you want from me exactly..." he said, licking the golden cat's jaw.

"Ha...Sasu...I...want you...to..."

"Hn? What did you say?" he purred at Naruto's neck.

"Ah...please, Sasu...do...me..."

The black cat ignored his pleading and began caressing his nipples, causing the smaller feline to mewl and moan in pleasure. "...do what...Naru-chan?" he asked, ending his question by sucking the hardened nipple, receiving another delighted moan from the golden pussycat as he arched his back for better access for the larger cat to suck him deeper.

"...f-fu..." he silenced the word before continuing, "...me..."

"What is it?"

"Fuck me please, Sasuke!" he cried, coming onto both of their chests.

"Hn...that was really quick..." Sasuke licked the cum off Naruto's body, smirking. "...and I haven't done anything yet... You have such a perverted mind, don't you...Naru-chan?"

"Please, Suke-kun...just...do me..."

* * *

"Do you really want this, Naru-chan?"

"Yes, please..."

"Okay..." Sasuke positioned himself so that his member was in front of Naruto's entrance. "This is going to hurt a bit..."

"Nh..."

Slowly, the black cat entered the smaller feline. He hissed in pain as his body 'swallowed' the large manhood. A tear trickled down his face as he tried his hardest to withstand the pain. Sasuke whispered an apology at Naruto's ear and waited until his boyfriend was used to the new sensation. About a few seconds later, the golden cat nodded slowly.

"You...you can move now...Sasuke..."

The larger pussycat began moving slowly inside him. Suddenly, the end of his shaft brushed Naruto's prostate, causing the smaller kitty to moan his name loudly. "Ah, Sasuke...!" 'Found it!' Sasuke thought and started to move faster, hitting the same spot with every thrust. Receiving more and more moans from the yellow feline, he moved even faster and faster.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! Ah! Faster! Ah! Ah!"

"Kami-sama..." Sasuke groaned. "Naruto...you're so tight..."

"Ah! Sasu...nh...I'm coming...ah...I'm coming...! Sasuke... ... ...!"

With that scream, Naruto came onto the bed, dirtying the bedsheet. "Nngh...!" Sensing the muscle around his manhood tightening, Sasuke too, came deep inside Naruto. The golden kitty gasped as he felt the hotness of the cum inside his body. Then, Sasuke slowly took out his member out of Naruto. After that, the both of them lied on the bed, panting hard.

"I...I love you...Sasuke..."

"I love you too...Naruto..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Lalala...what a drag! I really can't believe i forgot to update my stories, "The Academy of Ninja" and "The prince's Attendant"! Oh well, I'll try to update them as soon as possible! I hope you all enjoyed this one, though I have to say, it's quite short. But really, I don't have any idea for this one. Oh well, review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13: Androgywhat?

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Right...I'm really in a serious condition right now. I've been forgetting all about my homeworks, my daily life... TT Really, it's hard wehn you lost your memory... Anyways, I'm lucky 'cause I'll never forget to update my stories in FF! Yatta! Okay, so here comes chappy thirteen! Woot! Oh, and please check my forums! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: _Androgy-what?_

The black cat strolled his way casually along the street of Tamagakure. He was humming a quite happy tune, for he was quite happy that day. He was alone, as his little lover was not very full of health and decided to stay at home. He did not want to bother the golden feline, so he just went for a walk by himself.

"Prince!"

He stopped and turned around. A female red cat was jogging towards him. He lifted a brow and waited for the other kitty to approach him. She had an expression which was a mixture of worriness and anger. 'I wonder what's with her...' he thought to himself. When the pussycat finally reached him, she was panting for breath.

"...nandayou?"

"I heard that..." the female feline began, inhaling deeply. "You and Naruto-chan...had just..."

"Yeah...why?" he asked uninterestedly.

The red cat stared at him. "...he was in heat that time?"

"...yeah?"

"Kami-sama!" the pussycat slapped her forehead. "And you did him? Without thinking generally?"

"It was tempting...you should know that, since you've been doing it with the Ichibi..." the black cat gave her a look.

She made a disgusted face. "For your information, the both of us are still virgins, okay? And don't call Gaara-kkun that, it's not like he's a monster or something! What about your little _Kyuubi_?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk away. The female cat quickly caught up with him and walked beside him. He lifted his brow again and looked at her. She just gave him a look and turned to her front, continuing to walk. "I told you about the angelic cats already, didn't I?" she suddenly opened the topic up.

"...what about them?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" she shot her looks at him, stopping immediately. "The angelic cats are androgynous, mind you! And doing them while they are in heat will lead to..." she trailed off when he made a puzzled look.

"...what's that?"

"What's what?"

"The word...andro...what?" he blinked a few times.

She cocked a brow. "Androgynous."

"...um...what exactly does it mean, anyway?"

"...I told you that already!" she sighed. "Okay, androgynous precisely means that a person, an animal or a plant that has both male and female reproductive systems in their body. In other words, androgynous...things are both male and female."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means...when you do them, especially when it is mating season, it will probably much lead to...pregnancy. And that is what I wanted to tell you. Because you did it with Naruto-chan, there is a big possibility that he could get pregnant, thanks to you. And to think that it is the first time he ever gets in heat..." she sighed again.

However, Sasuke did not hear her. Instead, he was thinking very deeply. 'Naruto? Both male and female? In heat...may get pregnant...with my kittens?! Kami-sama, what have I done?!' Immediately, he banged his head onto a nearby wall. Koneko noticed this and quickly pulled him away from the wall to prevent him from injuring himself.

"Let me go! I want to kill myself!" he started to scream and struggle. "Lemmego...!!"

"Shut up, darn it!" she cupped his mouth and pulled him to a quiet lane.

"Mmpf! MMMMPPPHHH!"

When she was sure that they were alone, she pinned him to a wall. "Damn it, Sasuke! Now that we're alone, don't think that I'll obey you just because you're the prince! I am more powerful here, so listen to me! Don't make any sound, or do anything crazy and dangerous! Remember your status as the prince! What's done is done, now all we can do is think of a solution!"

"What solution?" he asked, gasping for breath.

"First..." she let him go so that he could breathe. "We need to check whether Naruto-chan is pregnant or not. If he doesn't, then it's okay. But...if he does...you have to make a choice whether you want the kittens or not. 'cause no matter what, he has the right to know about it. And of course, it will be dangerous, 'cause he is still too young to be a...mother, father...whatever!"

"Uh..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

An unknown ending! Ugh, I don't have too much time to do this chappy as it is half past ten, and my parents keep telling me to go to sleep! Geez! Okay, I'll go now! Please review! Oh, and sorry it was not great enough! Anyways, I still hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14: It's Hermaphrodite!

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Woot! Wazzup, people? Lol! I've been really crazy these few days! Really, I'm having an examination starting from yesterday, yet I didn't even look at my books, and I just seem to end up in front of the computer when I try to do so! Lol! Anyways, don't worry, 'cause I have a high intelligence and confidence! Woot! Lol!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: _It's Hermaphrodite!_

"Are you listening to me?!"

"...huh?"

The red cat slapped her forehead when she realised the black feline was not listening to any of her words. She sighed in defeat and stared at the dumbfounded pussycat. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she felt like punching the other kitty, but decided not to do so for he was the prince of the cats after all.

"...so, let me tell you again..." she inhaled and began talking once more. "Your little pussy-cat is androgynous, or what might people say, hermaphrodite. It means that if you do..._naughty_ stuff to him, especially when he's in heat...he'll have a great potential to...get pregnant. Do you understand that, _prince _Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned slightly. "...first you said it was andro...whatever, now it's...herma-what?"

"Hermaphrodite. Androgynous is actually a technical word for having two sexes at the same time, but I'm used to calling it like that rather than using the word 'hermaphrodite'... It still means the same, anyways..." she stated blankly.

"So?"

"What the hell, Sasuke?! Weren't you listening even to one of my words?! Damn it, Sasuke!" she could not hold it anymore. "You're a prince, Sasuke! You shouldn't behave like this! It's just not...prince-like!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever...it's not like I wanted to be one in the first place..."

While they were talking - or more likely arguing, the golden cat passed by and saw the two of them. He decided to join them, so he approached them slowly in intend to surprise them. When he was close enough, he overheard the female feline saying his name. His ears perked up, wondering what they might be talking about that involved him.

"Hey guys!"

"...Naruto?" Sasuke turned towards the cat who had just glomped him.

"Naruto-chan, hi!" Koneko greeted him. "How are ya?"

He grinned at her. "Fine! What were you two talking about just now? I heard my name being spoken. Is it something about me?"

"Um..."

"Yeah, we were talking 'bout you! she quickly replied. "Ya know, I just find that your name is kinda weird, but it's cute! So, I decided to ask you _boyfriend _why you have such a name! Isn't that right, prince?"

"...yeah..." he rolled his eyes.

"Really? So what did he tell you, Koneko-chan?" he asked excitedly.

Sasuke decided it was best for him to talk as he knew the answer. "I told her that you really like to eat narutos, so Iruka decided to name you with that name when he found out about it..."

"...yeah, that's right!" she smiled. "And I thought it was so sweet! You know, I like eating narutos too! Mind getting some the next time we hang out together? Ne, Naruto-chan?" she grinned and winked playfully.

The black cat glared at her. She just smirked and playfully elbowed him. He made a face and rolled his eyes. Naruto, who was watching this, pouted his lips. He knew he was feeling a little bit of jealousy and decided to show it to the red cat. He walked over to Sasuke and leaned against him coyly, as if he was seeking for attention.

The other male feline blushed slightly at his lover's action. He glanced at Koneko, who had faint pink hues on her cheeks as well. In the same time, Naruto closed his eyes and began breathing hard into Sasuke's ear. Every now and then, the golden cat would stick out his tongue into the larger neko's ear.

"Um..." the red cat tried to find suitable words to enable her to get away from the situation as soon as possible. "I think...it's better for me to go now. I've...uh...some works to do back at home...so... I'll see you guys later, okay? 'kay then, ja ne!" she smiled, waved and hurriedly went away, leaving the two lovebirds on their own.

"...can we go now, Sasuke-kun?" the smaller cat whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"...yeah, let's go, Naru-chan..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

What the hell?! I don't know whether this is funny, sultry or whatever you might think of, but I think it's really weird... Seriously, I've lost my mind these few days! I just write and write, and this is the result! Gosh...oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Leave a review please! Woot! See ya next time around! Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15: The Veterinarian

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! I've just got back from my village, so forgive me for my late update! I'm lucky that we got to get back in the evening, or I won't be updating at all! TT And no one wants that to happen right? Anyways, now that I'm here, what are we waiting for? Let's get on with the story now! Woot! Enjoy, everybody!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: _The Veterinarian_

"I'm bringing you to the vet today, Naruto."

- "Huh?" -

"You heard me," the brunette picked the feline up. "We're going for a medical checkup. You're being so weird these few days, so I thought it's best if I bring you to see the veterinarian. Don't worry, the vet is very kind. She won't hurt even a fly... Oi! Naruto! Stay still, Naruto! Ugh! Bad kitty! Bad kitty! Naruto, come back here!"

However, the golden kitty did not listen to his words. Instead, he continued to run and run until he stumbled upon Sasuke who was walking nearby. "...kyaa! Save me, Sasuke! Iruka's gonna take me to the vet! No! I don't want to die yet, Sasuke! Help me...!!" he hugged the larger cat tightly and began pleading and crying for help.

"...easy now, Naruto..." the black cat said. "Calm down...breathe...that's right, up...down... Okay, tell me what's the matter."

"Iruka...he said, he's taking me to the vet. My...friends said that...the vet is cruel... She like to torture poor little animals like me... Kami-sama, please hide me somewhere, Sasuke! I'm so afraid!" he squeaked, trying his best to hide his face at Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke! Please hold me tightly, I don't want to die yet! Sasuke...!!"

"...that's all?"

"Huh?"

"Before you go crazy right here, let me tell you something; the veterinarian is not as bad as your friends told you. He or she is really kind actually, and will treat you very nicely. I've been to the vet once, so I know. And really, they're very caring - and they'll even give you treats such as...narutos..." he smirked, thinking of how clever his words had been.

"Really?"

"Yeah...you have my words on that..."

The smaller neko thought for a while, then a smile slowly appeared on his face. "Yosh! I'll go then! Arigato ne, Sasuke! Aishiteru!" he gave a peck on Sasuke's lips before running back home, waving at the black cat happily.

* * *

_At the vet later..._

"Umino-san, the vet's ready to see your pet now."

"Hai!" he turned to his cat. "How are you feeling right now, Naruto? Don't worry, you're gonna be fine. I put my words on that, okay?"

- "Yosh!" -

Iruka then picked Naruto up and went into the room. Inside, a nice-looking woman was waiting. She had the brightest green eyes, most vibrant navy blue hair and sweetest smile ever. She was wearing a white coat and had a pair of glasses. Gazing into here eyes, Naruto could feel the warmth aura vibrating around her.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" she smiled at the cat. "So, what's the problem?"

"Meow!"

"Hm? That doesn't sound right..." the woman picked the cat and put him on the examination bed.

The brunette looked at the little cat worriedly. "Is something wrong with him, doctor?"

"Well...I'm not really sure myself..." the doctor rubbed Naruto's stomach a few times, causing him to meow and turn his body several times. "...but it seems like...your little cat here is...pregnant."

"Huh?"

"...has he shown any weird behaviour recently?" the woman asked, still checking the pussycat.

Iruka scratched his head. "Well...Naruto has been quite peculiar these few days. First, he wouldn't come out of the room when I called him. Then, I asked for the help of my friend's cat, and at first, problems seemed to settle down, but then...he started to act like a cat in heat. He would occasionally go naked and run around the house..."

"It's that all?"

"Iie...he'd also been enjoying the company of my friend's cat, Sasuke, and would drag the cat to his room everytime he came to our house. He also did the same thing when we went to my friend's house, going into Sasuke's room until it was time to go back... Is there something wrong with doing that, doctor?" the man asked.

"...I'm afraid there is, Umino-san," the doctor sighed and walked to her desk. "First of all, I'd like it very much if you take a seat and calm yourself down before listening to what I'm going to say..."

The brunette did as told and took his seat on the chair in front of the doctor. "Okay...first thing first, your cat is not fully a male. He's hermaphrodite. In easier words, he has both male and female genetics inside his body. I know this is quite impossible, but it does happen to a few animals...and people as well..."

"...so?"

"So...what you have seen a few days ago was Naruto-kun in the heat... This means, if another cat does him, there's a large potential that he was going to get pregnant...and...he got pregnant. It's been a few days already, and the babies are developing inside his body perfectly..." she ended her words with a sigh.

"...Naruto...is pregnant?!"

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Lol! Naru-chan is pregnant already! Woot! I wonder how everyone's going to react about this breaking news? Woot! I hope the kittens will turn out to be as cute as their parents! Woot! Lol! That's all for the meantime! See ya next time around! I mean in the next chappy! Lol! Woot! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16: Naruchan's Pregnant

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Woot! Hi again everyone! Alright, this is the sixteenth chappy! Yatta! XD Now that we know that our lil' Naru-chan is pregnant, let's see how's Sasuke's reaction gonna be! Lol! I can't wait for it! I'm sure he'll have a face like this; O.O when he finds out about it! Lol! Hahahahahahaha! I jsut can't wait to see his reaction! Lol! Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: _Naru-chan's Pregnancy_

"...yeah, he's pregnant. And, um...you should come here every week from now, since your cat needs a lot of check-ups starting from now..." the doctor continued. "And...make sure he doesn't get involved with the other cat too much from now on, because he's still in the condition where he could get in heat again...and you won't like the circumstances..."

The man just stared at his cat unbelievably. 'Kami-sama...this is going to be a crazy news...'

* * *

_So..._

'Pregnant? I am pregnant? With Sasuke's kitties? Kyaa!!' the cat squealed excitedly (lol). 'I can't wait to tell everyone about this! Especially Sasuke! I wonder how he's gonna act when he heard that I'm having his babies! Hehe, bet he's going to freak out when he finds out!' he giggled to himself, imagining Sasuke's face.

'Oh, right! I should go to Sasuke to tell him about this!'

With that, the golden cat quickly ran downstairs and went out of the house. Careful not to hurt his babies, he ran donw the streets in search for his boyfriend. When the black feline was nowhere to be seen, the little pussycat went to his house, assuming he would be there. His guess was correct, the larger kitty was at home by that time.

"Sasuke! There you are!" he said hyperly and glomped the other cat which was sunbathing at his garden. "I've been searching for you everywhere! I have a very important thing to tell you about, Sasuke!"

The black cat turned to him. "...what is it? You seem so happy and excited about it."

"Yup! Guess what, Sasuke? I'm pregnant! With your babies! I'm so happy, Sasuke! Dattebayo!" Naruto squealed again and hugged the larger one tightly, giving him a small peck on his lips.

"You're pregnant?"

"Uh huh!" he nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "I know it might seem weird to you, but the vet told that I'm herma-something, and I can get pregnant if another cat does me! I don't really know what that means, but when she said I'm pregnant, I know that I'm carrying you babies inside me! Kami-sama, I'm so happy!"

Indeed, the little feline was so happy that tears started dripping down his face. He hugged Sasuke again, sobbing happily. The black cat was surprised at first, but then he hugged his lover back. 'Well...at least his happy...' he thought, carressing the golden cat gently. 'He's weird, but he's still so cute... Maybe having babies is not a bad thing at all...'

"...have you tell the others yet, Naru-koi?" he suddenly asked.

Naruto blushed slightly at his new petname, but he smiled and shook his head slightly. "Not yet, but I'll tell them as soon as possible!"

"I think it's better if we keep this as a secret first, you know?" the other neko said. "Let's make it a surprise when you give birth. It'll be much more exciting that way, where everyone will get the shock of their life when they see that we have babies... What do you think about that, Naru-chan?" he smiled sweetly.

"...I love it very much!"

The smaller kitty hugged the black cat again. This time, Sasuke lifted his chin and brought their face closer together. Then, their lips met in a kiss. Naruto colsed his eyes and placed his hand on the cat's shoulders as he moaned into the kiss, giving entrance for the bigger feline. Sasuke did not miss this chance and inserted his tongue into Naruto's cavern.

"Mnh...nn..."

After about half a minute, they broke the kiss for air. The yellow one was panting, pinkish-red hues could be seen clearly on his face. He gazed into the other kitty's black eyes and leaned over to him for support. The larger of the two then embraced his boyfriend gently, carressing his golden hair in a very gentle and loving way.

"I love you, Sasuke..."

"I love you too, Naru-koi..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Woot! Just write on and on, and this is the outcome! Lol! There was nothing special in this chappy, but I just make it for fun! Besides, it will be quite necessary for the next chappy when Koneko - me, finds out that Naru-chan is pregnant! Lol! I wonder what _my_ reaction is going to be! Lol! Woot! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17: Koneko the Weird Feline

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Woot! Hi again everyone! Alright, this is the sixteenth chappy! Yatta! XD Now that we know that our lil' Naru-chan is pregnant, let's see how's Sasuke's reaction gonna be! Lol! I can't wait for it! I'm sure he'll have a face like this; O.O when he finds out about it! Lol! Hahahahahahaha! I jsut can't wait to see his reaction! Lol! Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: _Koneko the Weird Feline_

The red feline was walking alone towards the prince's mansion when she noticed a golden furball under the sakura tree in the garden of the two-storey house. Cocking her head, she approached the moving ball of sunshine. She blinked when she noticed this, and started to creep towards the moving object. When she was close enough, she prepared to pounce on the thing.

"...ne, Sasuke!"

The familiarity of the girly voice brought her mind to a halt. Unfortunately, she could not stop her body and fell right on top of the yellow thingy. The both of them rolled over the grass until the female cat hit her back on the tree trunk. She cried in pain as she arched her back in intend to reduce the sudden sting on her back.

"Oww...!" she whined.

"Koneko-chan!" the furball, which was really a cat, yelped. "Daijoubu?"

"...y-yeah...I guess..."

The smaller cat helped her to get to her feet again. "...what are you doing here, Koneko-chan?"

"Huh?" Koneko blinked a few times, before noticing the yellow kitty. "Oh...um...well, I was going to see the prince. Then I saw you...which I thought earlier was a weird moving golden furry thingy, you know... So...uh...you know...cat's curiousity..." she grinned sheepishly at the end of her words, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh...why do you want to see Sasuke?" the pussycat asked.

"Um..."

Before the red cat could answer, a black feline went towards them. She noticed him, and immediately waved at him. The other cat nodded and approached her, completely ignoring his mate. He then whispered something at the female pussy's ear, causing his little lover to be quite jealous. Koneko, on the other hand, widened her eyes as she listened to his words.

"Naruto...oi, dobe," the black cat suddenly called him. "Why are you spacing out?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing, I was just...thinking of something... You see, Sasuke...um, I got works to do back at home...so, I'll see you later, 'kay? Ja, Sasuke!" with that, he immediately went off, not waiting for the larger feline to reply anything.

"...what's with him?"

The female kitty cocked her brow and watched the littlest cat of the three disappearing into the distance. "...did he tell you anything, Sasuke? About him getting pregnant or something like that, I mean..."

"...iie...not really..."

Koneko gave Sasuke a weird look. 'That's odd...Sasuke never hesitate when he wants to say something... Is he trying to hide something from me?' she thought as a frown slowly appeared on her chubby face. She stared at the other feline intensely, narrowing both her eyes. He cocked his brow when he noticed what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" he asked abruptly.

"...are you trying to hide something from me?" she asked back, with a quite dangerous tone. "You know I can sense it when someone is lying...and you also know I don't like it when someone is not telling the truth..."

He distanced his face slightly from her face. "...why should I lie to you?"

"I don't know...but you can do it if you want to, don't you?"

"Yeah...but I don't have any reason to not tell the truth to you..." he replied confidently, but his heartbeat was starting to speed up.

"...yeah, I guess you're right..." she sighed in defeat. '...I know he's lying to me! Oh well...it's not like I won't find out about it sooner or later... But what is it that he's trying to hide from me? I have to know somehow...' she made a thoughtful face and began to think of the possibilities that could cause the prince to lie to her.

"What are you doing here in the first place, Koneko?"

She blinked again, getting back to the real world. "Oh, I just wanted to ask you about Naru-chan, but then...since I kinda got my answer...so I guess...I'll be going now then? Oh, right! I almost forgot! Gaara-kun told me to wait for him by the river at two! Well, I got to go now, since I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up! Ja ne!"

With that, she quickly sprinted off, leaving the black cat dumbfounded on his own. "...what's with her?"

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Lol! This was funny! I can imagine myself being like that! Lol! With me being a hyperactive yet anxious cat...lol! It's just so funny! Hope you guys think the same as me as well! Oh, and this story is about to end...not so soon! Lol! Okay, it's going to end somewhere after Naru-chan gives birth. Just telling you this, in case you might want to know when the ending is gonna be! Okay, that's all for the time being! See ya in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18: First Month

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Woot! Hi again everyone! Alright, this is the sixteenth chappy! Yatta! XD Now that we know that our lil' Naru-chan is pregnant, let's see how's Sasuke's reaction gonna be! Lol! I can't wait for it! I'm sure he'll have a face like this; O.O when he finds out about it! Lol! Hahahahahahaha! I jsut can't wait to see his reaction! Lol! Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: _First Month_

'Hah...I'm feeling so tired now...I've been running all day long...'

The golden cat dragged himself towards his house and immediately dropped himself on the soft carpet after he had entered the living room. Iruka heard him coming into the house, so he went into the living room to check his little pet. To his shock, the golden feline was panting hard and gasping for air on the floor when he got inside the room.

"Naruto! What happened to you?!"

Naruto glanced to his master, but could not answer him because he was so tired. He just turned his body to the brunette and stared at the man with sleepy eyes. Then, he closed his eyes to take a nap, but opened them back in annoyance when Iruka screamed like a little girl not wanting to lose her cute little puppy.

-"Iruka...I'm trying to sleep here..."- he meowed.

"Huh?"

The small kitty only rolled his eyes and got to his feet, intending to go into his room and have a peaceful nap inside there. When he was about to walk away, he was suddenly lifted. He turned his head around and glared into the man's eyes. The brunette ignored it however, and brought him to the kitchen table.

"Meow!!"

"Be a good kitty, Naruto!" Iruka snapped, causing the yellow feline to tense up. "That's better..."

The man then laid the small cat on the table and began rubbing his stomach. Sensing the sudden ticklish feeling, Naruto started to purr delightfully. The brunette let out a small sigh and continued to rub the little feline's tummy. He suddenly felt a small bulge on it, so he pressed it slightly. Naruto immediately hissed and clawed his hand.

'Kuso...I got to get out of here!'

With that, he quickly jumped off the table and ran to his room. When he was inside the room, he immediately locked the door from inside. Then, he threw himself onto his bed and let out a sigh. 'My tummy hurts...' he thought to himself and looked down to his stomach, carressing it gently. 'Gomen ne...my little babies...'

* * *

**Intermission!!**

Okay, sorry guys, but I have to do this, or else you won't understand why I really put the title of this chappy 'First Month!' Anyways, like you all know, our little Naru-chan is having Sasuke's babies. All I want to tell is that Naru-chan is having his moodswing in this chappy! Though it's not relevant for a cat...but they aren't really cats, are they? Well, that's all! Continue the story! Woot!

* * *

Iruka sighed as he took a seat on the couch. He stared at his bandaged hand and thought of what the veterinarian had told him earlier at the clinic, _"Be careful with little Naruto-kun from now on, okay? He's going to get frequent moodswing and all...you know, the usual condition that a pregnant person would go through..."_

"I guess this is what she was trying to tell me about..." he sighed again.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell rang. Quickly, he got off the chair and went to get the door. As soon as he opened the door, he saw his colleague/neighbour/friend/boyfriend, Kakashi and his little pet, Sasuke. He smiled and invited them indoors. The silver-haired man smiled back and went into the house, carrying Sasuke in his arms.

"...so, what are you doing here, Kakashi?"

"I was..." the man trailed off when he noticed the brunette's bandaged hand. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing..." the other male replied.

"Really?"

Iruka blinked a few times, then he sighed in defeat. "Naruto clawed my hand just now... But, no need to worry about it! He's just having his moodswing...oops!"

"Huh? What did you just say?"

Sasuke, who had been listening to their weird conversation, sighed and tried to get out of the living room as soon as possible. 'This is so not going to be good...' he thought as he slowly walked upstairs, heading towards Naruto's room. 'I just hope that he won't tell to that Kakashi that my little Naruto is pregnant...hm?'

"Actually...Naruto is pregnant..."

'Kami-sama, he really told the psycho!!'

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Lmao! XD I really hadn't expected this kind of ending! Lol! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it , 'cause I put quite an effort to finish this! Please at least leave a review, and thank you if you do! Woot! Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19: Not Again!

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Woot! Hi again everyone! Alright, this is the sixteenth chappy! Yatta! XD Now that we know that our lil' Naru-chan is pregnant, let's see how's Sasuke's reaction gonna be! Lol! I can't wait for it! I'm sure he'll have a face like this; O.O when he finds out about it! Lol! Hahahahahahaha! I jsut can't wait to see his reaction! Lol! Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: _Not Again!_

An amused expression was clearly shown on the masked man's face. The raven made an annoyed face and glared at the brunette slightly. The scarred man, of course, did not notice this. Sasuke let out a sigh and continued to walk upstairs and went straight to Naruto's room which was situated at the very end of the stairway.

'I really don't want to hear the rest of the conversation...' he thought. '...I bet Kakashi would spill out all of it to everyone sooner or later... Really, even that Iruka, can't he just shut his mouth? At least until Naruto gives birth to my little babies...' When he reached the door to Naruto's room, he knocked it a few times.

"Naruto, you're in there?"

"Sasuke?" a muffled reply was heard from inside the room. "Is that you?"

"...are you crying?"

There was no reply, but the door was opened instead - and out came a small golden cat with red eyes and a mad face. "Nah, I was happily laughing just now. What are you thinking, teme?"

"Can't you at least let me in first?" the black feline replied, quite taken aback by the harsh reply from his lover.

"...gomen..."

Sasuke nodded slightly, going into the room as the smaller neko stepped aside. When he was inside, Naruto closed the door and went to his bed, sitting on it. The bigger cat then went to sit beside him. The yellow kitty sighed and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, engulfing himself in the other's unusually sweet scent.

"What's wrong?"

"...Iruka hurt the babies just now..." he pouted and leaned closer to the larger one.

"Maybe he wasn't intending to do so..." Sasuke replied. "Did it hurt really badly?"

Naruto shook his head slightly. "Iie...but it _was_ hurting a bit..."

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"...are you on my side or his side?!" the golden feline suddenly got to his feet and screamed at the larger cat. "If you're not on my side, then you can get the hell out of here! Sasuke-teme! Daikirai!"

Before Sasuke could reply anything, Naruto grabbed his hand, opened the door and pushed him outside. He then immediately slammed the door shut, locking it. The black cat knocked the door again, but received no reply. He knocked harder, and only got a loud bang as a result from something being thrown on the door as a respond.

"Naruto, open the door!"

"Shut up!" came a furious reply from inside. "...just get the hell outta here! I don't want to see you again!"

Sasuke furrowed his brow in annoyance, but went away as told. '...he's just having his mood-swings, right? At least, that's what Koneko told me... Anyways, it's better if I leave him on his own for a while now. He'll get over it sooner or later...' Then, he heard Kakashi and Iruka who were still talking with each other.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Iruka?"

"What do you mean?" the brunette cocked his brow. "It's not like I can do anything, is it?"

"I guess you're right," the silver-haired man smiled again.

Iruka nodded, smiling slightly with his usual blushing face. "...anyways, I really do wonder how the little kittens are going to turn out like... I'm always thinking, would they be cute like Naruto? How would they behave like? You know..."

'I can't believe they're still talking about it anyhow...' he made a disgusted face as he entered the living room and meowed at Kakashi, signaling it was time to go home. 'Let's just get going now, Kakashi... I'll be coming again to see Naruto tomorrow. I f you want to see your boyfriend, then come alone tomorrow...'

As if he understood, Iruka stood up and nodded at the pussycat. "Okay then, sorry to bother you, Sasuke-kun... Oh, and I don't mind if you come again anytime. Just make sure you don't do anything to Naruto while he's in this state, okay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes adn started walking towards the door, Kakashi and Iruka following right behind him. Then, the two men said goodbye to each other and the silver-haired man went out, letting his little feline to lead him. '...I think I'll go and see if I can find Koneko. I've something to ask her about Naruto's condition...'

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Woot! Finally, the end of this chappy! That took forever to made! Gomenasai, minna-san! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy, and please at least leave a review. Oh, and I need some advise about pregnancy, either a human's or a cat's pregnancy. I just keep losing ideas for this story. Anyways, woot! Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20: Rawr! Lol!

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

Woot! Hi again everyone! Alright, this is the sixteenth chappy! Yatta! XD Now that we know that our lil' Naru-chan is pregnant, let's see how's Sasuke's reaction gonna be! Lol! I can't wait for it! I'm sure he'll have a face like this; O.O when he finds out about it! Lol! Hahahahahahaha! I jsut can't wait to see his reaction! Lol! Woot!

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: _Rawr! Lol!_

The female cat paced from back to forth and vice versa. She was rubbing her forehead, trying to get the pain out. She then stopped all of a sudden, a weird yet familiar smell went inside her nose. She scrunched her nose slightly and looked out from her window. She then noticed the black cat approaching the two-storey house.

'Sasuke? What's he doing here?' she thought and opened the window. "Oi...! Sasuke!"

"...where have your manners towards me gone to, Koneko?"

"I decided not to use them anymore!" she hopped off the window and approached the other feline.

"Hn..."

Koneko cocked her head to the side. "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

Upon hearing this, Sasuke cleared his throat. He then mentioned for the girl to follow her. She cocked her brow in confusion but followed him nevertheless. The both of them walked until they reached a huge shady cherry blossom tree. The larger of the two suddenly stopped. The female kitty followed suit and waited for him to speak.

"...so?"

The black cat coughed again, making the girl cocked her brow and head slightly. "It's like this...do you anything about pregnancy? I mean...just anything that has to do with pregnancy..."

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" Koneko narrowed her eyes, smelling something fishy about Sasuke. "...does this have anything to do with Naruto-chan?"

"N-not really..." the cat prince stuttered slightly, very much unlike his usual confident and arrogant self.

"...goddammit, Sasuke! He _is_ pregnant, isn't he?!"

He rolled his eyes. "So? What if he's pregnant? It's not like I can do anything about it, can I? Besides, he seems to be happy about the pregnancy. There's no problem about it, right?"

"Of course there is, dimwit!" the red feline hollered, causing the black cat's eye to twitch in annoyance. "He may be happy and excited that he's having your babies, but he'll be having all the mood-swings! And what's worse, how is he going to bear the kittens when they are born later? Tell me, do you have any knowledge about it?"

"..."

"You don't, do you?" she asked again.

"What are you expecting then?!"

Koneko immediately shut her mouth when he yelled at her. She knew it was best to be silent when Sasuke got furious - even though she knew she was right. As the wisest cat in Konohagakure and as Naruto's friend, she really knew what was best for each and every single one of the pussycat in the town, especially for an angelic cat like him.

"...gomen..." the prince apologised after he had calmed down.

"Iie..." the female feline shook her head. "Maybe I was being too harsh on you...but it_ is_ my responsibility to take care of every single cat living in this town, especially him and Gaara-kun..."

"I know that..."

She then cleared her throat. "Anyways...how's Naruto-chan now?"

"...he's fine, just some mood-swings like you said... And, he's been pregnant for a month now..." he replied quite hesitantly.

"A month?"

He nodded. She widened her eyes and blinked a few times. He cocked a brow and gave her a weird look. She opened her mouth to say something, but held it and closed back her mouth. He frowned slightly in confusion. Ignoring the male kitty, she shook her head and had a very thoughtful expression on her face.

"That can't be..." she said to herself. "...it's just not possible. That quickly? ...iie, there must be a mistake right there..."

"...what are you having inside your head?"

She glanced at him. "Naruto-chan's pregnancy. I don't think it would be possible for it to be this fast. I mean, you said that he's already one-month pregnant...and according to my research which I remembered, angelic cats like Naruto-chan and Gaara-kun are supposed to be pregnant only for two months and a week...which means..."

"...he only has another one month and one week before he delivers!" they both said in unison.

"What the hell?!"

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Woot! Okay, quite a short chappy. Nothing special to be put here... Anyways, just like the title said, it's something really random in this chappy. I'm having quite a headache to day, so I can't really write right now... Gomen, but I'll try to do better another time, ne? Well, so long then my friends! Till the next chappy! Woot! Ow...my head... Ehem! Woot! Please review! Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21: The Last Week

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: _The Last Week_

'I'm getting more and more tired every single day...' the little cat yawned and rolled his body again. 'I wonder why...'

"Naruto, you're okay inside there?"

He mewed slightly and looked at the door which was being opened from outside. A brunette entered the room, a doctor follwing closely behind him. The golden kitty stared at them sleepily. The man smiled slightly at him and started carressing him when he got close. The feline purred at the touch of his master.

"It looks like he's in his best condition," the doctor smiled. "But I've to make sure that he is really okay, both physically and mentally. Is that okay with you, Umino-san?"

"Of course! After all, Naruto's condition is my priority," Iruka nodded and left the room.

With that, the woman turned back to Naruto. "So...Naruto-kun, this is your last week, huh? Before you deliver..."

"Meow?"

The little pussycat cocked his head slightly. 'What does she mean by my last week before I deliver?' he wondered. The doctor then started carressing him, making him purr. After a little while, she slid her hand to the cat's stoamch and started rubbing it slowly. The small neko whimpered slightly at contact, but relaxed soon after.

"Prr..." he purred delightfully.

"That's good, just relax..." the lady smiled as she continued to rbu his stomach. "Um...looks like the babies are fine as well..."

After a few more carressing, the doctor finally let go of the kitty and wrote something in her book. Then, she smiled at thefeline before going out of the room. Naruto then felt like seeing his lover. Slowly, he got off his bed and went out as well. Ignoring the two people inside the living room, he walked out of the house.

'I hope Sasuke's at home...' he smiled as he walked across the street towards the two-storey house. When he got there, he saw the black cat lying on his cushion at the garden. Smiling wider, the smaller cat walked into the garden and approached the bigger feline. When he got close, he found out that Sasuke was sleeping.

'Aww...how cute...'

He then neared his face towards the black kitty and licked his ear playfully. Startled, the other cat opened his eyes abruptly and almost jumped. He turned to the golden pussycat who was giggling like a girl. He made a face and got to his feet, walking towards his boyfriend. Naruto noticed this and smiled at the larger neko.

"Sasuke," he tilted his head, smiling widely.

"What makes you come here this early?"

"Don't know..." he shrugged. "Maybe...I missed you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn..."

He then pulled the yellow cat for a kiss. The two of them kissed each other, sliding tongues inside each other's mouths. The smaller of the two moaned and mewled delightfully into the kiss as the black cat used his talented tongue to pleasure the other. After about half a minute, they broke apart for air - leaving a trail of saliva on the yellow cat's chin.

"...ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ya know..." Naruto smiled again. "Just now, a doctor came to my house... She checked on me...and she said that our babies are in their best condition..."

The larger cat smiled as well. "Glad to hear that... Anyways, you want to know something more?"

"Um?"

"Come here..." he brought the golden feline into the house.

"...nani?"

"Look at the calendar, Naruto," Sasuke told. "What date is today?"

"Um...May 19th?"

The black kitty smiled again. "That's right...what date is it, a week from now?"

"...May 26th?" the smaller of the two tilted his head. "Eh? ...I remembered the doctor told me something about a week from now...but I don't remember what it is..." he pouted slightly.

"Don't worry, I know," the larger pussycat replied.

"Eh?"

Naruto wanted to know what day it was supposed to be, but Sasuke just shut his mouth and smirked at him. He pouted again and hit the black cat's arm lightly. Still smirking, the bigger of the two ruffled the golden hair of the smaller feline's and told him he would know it when the day comes. "But I want to know about it now..."

"In that case, you have to figure it out yourself," his smirk turned to a small grin.

"...I know!" the yellow kitty suddenly said. "I'll just ask Koneko-chan about it! She must know about it, since she knows about everything!" With that, he began running towards the gate to get to the red cat.

"Huh? O-oi! Naruto, wait!"

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Yeah...again, nothing special... Really, I don't know much about cat's pregnancy, so you won't be seeing anything special here... Besides, I'm trying to focus on my other stories since this story will end soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy and will patiently wait for the next chappy to come out! Woot! Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22: The Kawaii Kittens!

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: _The Kawaii Kittens!_

"Koneko-chan! Koneko-chan!"

"...Naru-chan!" the larger feline beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to ask you something, Koneko-chan!" the golden cat said excitedly, glomping the red kitty.

Giggling, Koneko stood up. "Easy there, tiger... Anyways, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Just now, I spoke to Sasuke... And he said something about next week, May 26th..." Naruto cocked his head thoughtfully. "I don't know what's the date about...do you know, Koneko-chan?"

"Of course, silly! It's the date where _you_," she pointed to him. "Will give birth to Sasuke's babies!"

"...nani?!"

"Hai!"

A few seconds later, a freaked-out Sasuke arrived at the scene, panting and gasping for air. "...you already told him, didn't you?"

* * *

_A week later..._

- "Itai! Itai! Itai!" -

"Naruto, what's wrong?!"

"Meow..." the cat whined again, his face showed hurt.

"Kami-sama! Don't tell me you're gonna deliver now!" the brunette rushed to the phone and immediately called the vet. "Hello? Doctor?! Please come right now! It's my cat, Naruto! He's...he's..." he turned to the whining feline and was horrified again. "Kami-sama, he's going to deliver! Doctor! COME QUICKLY!!"

"O-okay, Iruka-san...j-just wait there and try to help him first. Calm him down or do anything you can to help with the delivery... I'll try to get to your house in ten minutes," the doctor quickly replied before she hung up.

Approximately ten minutes later, the veterinarian arrived at the house. Hurriedly, she entered the house and went to aid the whimpering cat lying on the couch. Taking out her medical stuff, she got beside the bleeding pussycat and tried to calm him down. Naruto on the other hand, let out a small painful moan.

"M-meow..."

"The kittens are coming out!" she said. "Get me some warm water and a towel now, Iruka-san!"

"H-hai!"

Iruka rushed to the kitchen and took a basin full of warm water and a small white towel. Then he hurried back to the living room and put the stuff beside the vet who was kneeling beside the struggling little animal. From his view, the brunette could clearly see the head of a little kitten poking out of the cat's behind.

"Meow..." Naruto moaned again, his eyes being shut tightly.

"The first one's getting out..." the lady breathed out. "Easy there...that's right, just calm down... Naruto-kun, you can do it...just calm down... Take a deep breath...and push slowly...push...push... That's right...he's about to come out, just a little bit more... Okay, he's coming out, that's right...you're doing a good job, Naruto-kun... Iruka-san, hand me the towel."

Doing as told, the man gave the piece of cloth to the doctor who did her job on aiding the golden feline. After a few more minutes, Naruto finally gave birth to three little kittens. They were all very beautiful, with one tabby that had her 'mother's' hair and her father's eyes, a tom that had his father's hair and his 'mother's' eyes and another tom that looked very much like his father, Sasuke.

"Aww, just look at that!" the doctor beamed, almost squealing excitedly. "They're so cute! Congratulations, Naruto-kun, Iruka-san! And to the kittens's father too!"

"Arigato gozaimasu, sensei! I don't know what I would do if it's not for your help..." Iruka sighed in relief, smiling as he shook hands with the veterinarian.

She smiled back. "It's my job as a veterinarian to help animals in need. Besides, I was very glad to get the chance to help your cute little feline to give birth to even cuter kittens!"

"Hai...thank you again."

* * *

_So..._

"Kyaa! Kawaii desu ne!!"

All the tabby cats inside the room squealed as soon as they saw the three little kittens. Upon hearing the noise, all three of them woke up and started to cry. Immediately, the black cat got into the romm and glared at the female feline. They apologised to him and kept quiet as the golden cat breastfeed two of his kittens while the other being calmed by Sasuke.

"...they're asleep..." Naruto sighed in relief and looked at the pussycats in front of him, smiling weakly. "I know you girls are very excited to see them, but please...they're still too young and need as much rest as possible..."

"We know... Gomenasai ne, Naru-chan," Koneko smiled back and carressed the little tabby lying peacefully on the bed.

"...what are their names anyway?"

The yellow cat looked at the larger one. "Well, we decided to name them Hana, Raion and Kuro..."

"Are? **(1)** Those names are...kinda random, aren't they?" Sakura cocked a brow.

"We know..."

Sasuke then turned his vision to his kittens and flashed a genuine smile at them. He leaned over each of the little kitties and kissed their foreheads gently - which made Sakura and Ino squealed again. Then, they apologised to the couple again and walked out of the room, leaving the two inside with their kittens.

"They're so beautiful..."

"I know..." Naruto smiled.

"...thank you for giving me such great gifts, Naruto..." he neared his face towards the smaller feline. "I love you very much..."

"I love you too, Sasuke..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Yosh! Kyaa! Fluffy time! I can't help but to squeal again! Kyaaa! X3 The kittens are very cute! If only I could upload my drawings of the three little kittens at DeviantArt! Then it would be much better! Kyaa!! Kawaii kawaii kawaii!! Woot! I love this chappy so much! Only three more chappies to go, then I will end this story! Woot! You guys just wait until then! I will upload my latest stroy next! Woot! Continue enjoying this story! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) Are? - it's pronounced as a-re?, which kinda means 'really?'! Woot!**


	23. Chapter 23: Raion, Hana to Kuro

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

Well now, enough blabbering! Just get on with the story already! Three, two, one! Here it comes! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: _Raion, Hana to Kuro_

"Naruto? You're inside there?"

The golden cat poked his head out of the box and looked at the man. "Meow?"

"So you're in the box," the brunette smiled and crouched to pet his little cat. "Can I see the little kittens?"

Nodding slightly, Naruto stood up and moved to the side a little so that his master could have a view of the three sleeping kittens. They all made small whining sounds at the loss of warmth and cuddled closer to each other. Iruka wanted to carressed them, but stopped as soon as one of the kitties made another sound that was similar to a small startled yelp.

The yellow feline smiled and nudged his little baby with his nose. The black kitten whined again before returning to his dreamland. The small cat smiled again and looked back to his master. The man nodded and got to his feet before walking towards the door. Naruto just watched as the brunette left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Nyaa..."

"Shh..." he kissed the little tabby gently. "Go to sleep now, Hana-chan... Your father will be coming later, okay?"

Hana opened her eyes, showing half-lidded black orbs. "Mm..."

"Maa, maa, Hana-chan...close your eyes now..." he whispered, lying down beside the three little kittens.

The yellow kitten yawned and lied down beside her brothers, immediately drifting back to her dreamland. Naruto shook his head slightly and stared at his babies lovingly. He then got up and kissed each of them on their foreheads before lying on the cloth again. He let out a yawn before taking his own nap as well.

Meanwhile, a black cat was walking along the street of Konohagakure. He had just gotten back from his daily morning patrol, and had decided to pay a visit to his family at the Umino residence. He smiled slightly when he thought about the three little kittens he had had, thanks to the one and only angelic cat named Naruto.

'Maybe they're sleeping right now...' he thought once he managed to get into the house garden.

Climbing up a tree, he went towards a window and peeked inside. He noticed that the golden cat was sleeping peacefully with their babies, so he decided it was best not to disturb then. Still, he wanted to see his kids. Opening the window with his might, he jumped into the room and approached the box.

"Hey..." he spoke softly, nudging Naruto's head.

"Un..." the littler cat opened his eyes slowly, revealing a pair of azure orbs. "...Sasuke?"

"Did I disturb you?"

Shaking his head slightly, the smaller feline smiled and got to his feet. "Iie... What are you doing here, Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to be on your morning patrol?"

"I wanted to see you and the kittens as soon as possible..." the larger of the two replied and kissed Naruto's temple.

While they were talking with each other, the kittens overheard them and all three of them woke up. With their adorably huge eyes, they stared at the pussycats in front of them. The oldest of the siblings, Raion, got to his feet and walked over to his father, meowing delightfully as he leaned against the black cat's chest.

"Hey there, Raion-kun," Sasuke picked the little kitten up.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Daddy..." Hana called from inside the box, pouting slightly. "I want a lift too..."

He smiled at the tabby. "Come here then, Hana-chan."

The yellow kitten approached her father and squealed excitedly when the large feline picked her up and swung her in mid-air all of a sudden. She then giggled as her father slowed down and finally letting her set on the carpet. Raion grinned and teasingly played with Hana's golden ear. Kuro, on the other hand, just watched them from inside the box.

"You don't wanna play as well, Kuro-kun?" Naruto asked.

The smallest kitten shook his head slightly. "I'm hungwy..." he spoke in a baby accent **(1).**

Upon hearing that, the golden cat chuckled and brought the black kitten closer to him. Sitting down on the carpet, he put Kuro on his lap and started breastfeeding his little son. Raion and Hana then got closer to their 'mother' and watched as their little brother suckled. Sasuke approached them as well, standing behind the two little kittens.

"I didn't know you can breastfeed, Naruto..."

"I didn't know either, just found out about it when they started searching for milk around my body yesterday," he replied with a smile.

"Hn..." the black cat smirked. "I wonder how your milk will taste like..."

Immediately, Naruto blushed and hit the bigger cat's head. "Don't say that in front of them, teme!"

Fortunately, the kittens were too preoccupied with watching their brother sucking milk from their 'mother' to even notice the redness on the golden cat's face. Once Kuro was full, he left his 'mother's' lap which was then occupied by Hana. Looking down, Naruto blinked a few times. After a few minutes, it was Raion's turn to fill his tummy.

"Guess the kittens are hungry..." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah..." Sasuke smirked again. "I'm kinda hungry too... How about giving me some milk now?"

"Sasuke-teme! I told you not to say such things in front of our children!"

He chuckled and turned to the three little kittens who were already lying back inside the box. "They're already sleeping again..."

"A-re?"

"Hn... So, what's your answer?"

"...sex?"

Still smirking, Sasuke slid a hand into the smaller feline's shirt and tweaked his perked nipple, causing him to shudder and moan. "That is not the answer, Naru-chan. It's the question..." he then nibbled on Naruto's exposed neck, receiving a delightful mewl as the yellow cat tilted his head to the side. "..._yes_ is the answer..."

"Nnh..." grabbing both Sasuke's shoulders, Naruto panted and opened his eyes slightly. "H-hai..."

"Good then..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Yosh! Woot! You all know what's coming next! Yesh! Another lemon! Woot! XD Anyways, this chappy was really random, and I didn't mean to make the kittens like that really... (sweatdrop) Still, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Oh, and there's only two chappies left before this story ended! Woot! Oh well, that's all for the meantime! Woot! Ja ne!

**(1) Yesh, a baby accent! It's where you turn 'r' to 'w' and 's' to 'sh'! Lol! XD**


	24. Chapter 24: I Love You, Now and Forever

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: _I love You, Now and Forever_

"Mnh...Sasu..."

"You're so cute, Naru-chan..."

"Suke...we should...get to the other room..." the golden kitty said between pants. "The...babies will...wake up..."

The black cat smirked and got to his feet swiftly, immediately lifting the smaller pussycat in the process. Gasping a bit, Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as the bigger cat brought him to the room beside the room where the little kittens were sleeping in. They were lucky Iruka was not there as the two of them were already shirtless by then.

While he was being carried, the yellow feline took the time to play with his boyfriend's nipple. Letting out a startled mewl, the kuroneko looked down and growled - in a hungry way. The smaller of the two pouted seductively and swished his furry yellow tail around the other cat's tummy, causing him to let out a small moan. Growling again, Sasuke threw Naruto onto the bed in the other room.

"Sasuke..." the golden cat pouted.

"Nani, Naru-chan?"

He then crashed their lips together, hovering on top of the smaller feline. One of his hands went towards one of the cat's nipples and tweaked it playfully, receiving a delightful purr from him. Smirking, Sasuke then started sucking and biting his lover's neck, earning more mewls and moans from Naruto who was getting excited from all the teases. All of a sudden, he gasped.

"You're already hard down here, ne?"

"Ah! Ah...Suke..."

"Hm..." he smirked and whispered; "What shall I do with it, Naru-chan?"

"Please...please...do me, Sasuke...ah..." Naruto purred again.

With that, Sasuke quickly yanked the invading pants off. The smaller cat let out a gasp before biting his lip and let out a stifled moan as Sasuke likced his head. He arched his back and tried to buck, but he was stopped by Sasuke's hands which were on top of both his legs. He whined slightly but moaned again when the black feline sucked his head hard.

"Ah...Sa-suke..."

Sasuke started bobbing up and down Naruto's throbbing member, receiving loud delightful moans from his lover. Both of them filled with lust, they did not even care if the kittens would be awaken or Iruka would hear them inside the room. Naruto felt his climax getting closer. Gripping onto the sheet tightly, he let out a silent scream and came into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

"...sweet..."

Between pants, the smaller kitty said; "...sh-shut...hah...up, Sasuke..."

"Sh..." he replied before crashing their lips again.

While they were kissing each other hungrily and passionately, Naruto reached down and unzipped Sasuke's pants. Getting the signal, Sasuke quickly undressed himself, leaving the both of them as naked as just-born babies. He then stared down at his lover with lust and love, causing the yellow cat to blush and tried to cover himself up.

"Don't...I want to see you..."

"...don't stare at me..."

"I won't then, koibito..."

"...kiss me, please?"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle before leaning down to fullfil his boyfriend's request. He nudged on the smaller cat's lower lip with his tongue, hoping for an entrance which Naruto quickly gave in to. Sliding down his wet muscle across the hot cavern, he touched Naruto's own tongue, causing him to let out a moan. Then, the both of them were tongue-fighting with each other.

The kuroneko won as usual, and dominated the kiss. Suddenly, Naruto pushed him off so that they met eyes with each other. Sasuke cocked a brow in confusion. Naruto, pouting seductively, took Sasuke's hand and started sucking on his fingers. Biting his lower lip, the larger of the two let out a stifled moan as the wet tongue skillfully wet his digits.

When it was moist enough, Sasuke took his fingers out from Naruto's mouth and placed it in front of the smaller feline's entrance. Without wasting any time, he thrusted one digit into the tight hole. Letting out a mewl, Naruto tightened himself. Sasuke smirked and thrusted slowly. Then, he put in the second finger, then the third finger. He continued to thrust slowly into Naruto until;

"Ah! Suke!"

Smirking again, Sasuke thrusted harder at the same spot. Naruto arched his back in pleasure and moaned louder everytime the digits hit his sweet spot. Then, the black cat took out the fingers, causing Naruto to whimper at the loss of the pleasure. Still smirking, Sasuke placed his throbbing member in front of the entrance and immediately thrusted into him, making him scream.

A small tear appeared at the edge of Naruto's eye. Sasuke kissed it away, apologising softly. After a while, Naruto wiggled his hips showing that it was okay to move. Slowly, Sasuke began thrusting in and out of the hole. Annoyed with the slow pace, the yellow cat moved his hips and pushed the shaft in. He let out another scream, this time a delightfully when it hit his sweet spot.

"Ah! Harder, Sasuke!"

Sasuke began moving violently inside Naruto as the smaller feline screamed out harder and faster. His hands gripping Sasuke's arm tightly, he arched his back everytime the huge member hit his sweet spot which made him see stars. Sensing their orgasms coming close, the black cat pulled Naruto up and thrusted into him a few more times before climaxing; Naruto on their stomachs and Sasuke inside Naruto.

"...I love you, Sasuke..."

"I love you too, Naruto..."

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you really love me?" the smaller feline asked.

Sasuke gave him an odd look. "Of course...why?"

"Just asking..." Naruto smiled. "...ne, can you promise me something?"

"Hn?"

"We will be there for each other, for ever and ever; loving and having faith in each other..."

"Of course, Naruto. I promise you that I'll be there for you forever..."

Naruto smiled again and kissed Sasuke's temple. "Arigato, Sasuke... I love you, forever and ever..."

"Me too, love you forever and ever, Naruto..."

**- (To be continued) -**

* * *

Crappy. Sorry if you like it, but it's really crappy to me. Remind me not to do a lemon in an hour again... Sheesh, my Dad's freaking mad at me for going on the computer for hours; and he made me promise that I'll be on for just an hour from now on. That's the reason why I could only do this in one hour. Besides, it would take longer for me to update my stories now - since I always need at least three hours to make a good chappy... (sighs) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!


	25. Chapter 25: Three Years Later

**Tale of the Two Cats** -

**Full Summary**

Iruka moved to Konoha and brought along his pet cat, Naruto. There, the yellow feline met another cat who saved him from being bullied by a few stray cats. The black cat, Sasuke, was an arrogant loner - very much the opposite of the hyper and happy-go-lucky nine-tailed cat. The larger of the two belonged to Iruka's friend, Kakashi, who also was his secret admirer. Every single day, the silver-haired man would come to his house, bringing Sasuke along. So, the two cats, who started as enemies, became friends. The rest...just read it to find out!

(Note: Naruto and Sasuke as cats doesn't mean that they are really being cats. They are just being Sasu-neko and Naru-neko, that is a chibified person with cats' ears and tails. Some of these cats, like Naruto, have paws, the others, like Sasuke, have real human hands. So, please don't go and ask me if they smile, frown or do something that only humans can do.)

* * *

**Note**

You're about to enter the sweet world of shonen-ai and yaoi, so beware! If you don't like these kinds of stuff or you're just homophobic, then just nicely go back and leave the rest of us to enjoy it, okay? Also, please don't flame me! My works aren't really that good, but please, don't flame! I do appreciate suggestions to improve my story though.

**Pairings**

Mostly SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeko, implied SaiSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema

**Disclaimer**

The original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (and of course, Sasuke). Neither the story nor the characters have any relation to my humble self, so please don't sue me! I do own the idea of this story and a few characters inside it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: _Three Years Later..._

"Nekobi-chan! Be careful now!"

"Don't worry about me!" the red cat grinned and continued to chase the dark blue feline.

"Stop chasing me, darn it!"

At this, the female neko stopped and laughed. "What are you, Raion? A baby?"

"I'm not a baby!" Raion hissed. "I'll show you!"

The bigger of the two then started chasing Nekobi. She laughed happily as she ran away from the male cat. Their parents just watched as the two of them played chase with each other. Their siblings; Hana, Kaoru and Kuro were watching them as well. The three kittens were talking to each other and eating some junkies as well.

"Raion-kun! Stop chasing Nekobi-chan!"

"She started it first!" the blue cat growled and pounced on the other feline.

"Maa, maa, Naru-chan," the akaneko beside him grinned. "Just let them be, ne? They're still kids..."

"Yeah, but..."

The female cat just smiled and shrugged. "We're just like that, weren't we?"

The smaller of the two let out a small sigh. Just then, he noticed two figures walking towards them. One had navy hair while the other had auburn hair. The two cats approached the other two awaiting feline. The only female cat there smiled at the red pussycat and gave him a small peck, causing him to blush slightly. She and the golden kitty giggled at this.

"You should blush more, Gaara," the smallest of the four said. "You look really cute when you do so..."

"Bothersome..."

On the other hand, the biggest of the four let out a small snort. "Don't go too far, Naruto... You know you'll regret the outcome..."

"Like I would be, Sasuke..." he smirked, challenging his lover.

"Mommy!"

Naruto turned to his kitten, Kuro. The little cat was covered with sand and was crying as he ran towards his 'mother'. He hugged his 'mother', saying that Kaoru had bullied him. Koneko snickered slightly and called for the auburn-coloured kitten. The female feline approached her mother with a crooked smile, saying that it was just an accident.

"Right..." Koneko rolled her eyes. "I want you to apologise to Kuro-chan, Kaoru-chan..."

"No way! He's a baby, just like his brother!"

"Kaoru-chan!"

The auburn kitten puffed her cheeks, but apologised nevertheless. Weirdly enough, they got back to playing with each other after that. Naruto let out another sigh and turned his vision to Nekobi and Raion who were currently climbing up a tree. Upon seeing this, the golden cat shrieked in horror and quickly ran towards the two kittens.

"Nekobi-chan! Raion-kun!" he called from down the tree. "Get down here quickly!"

"But..."

"You both can get hurt, you know! Now, the both of you, down!" he ordered harshly.

Then, Koneko appeared beside him. "Don't worry about him, guys! Just continue playing!"

"Nani?! Koneko-chan!"

"Nani?" the red cat asked back. "They're still kids, let them have their fun... They won't like you if you continue to act like a bitchy mother, you know..."

"..."

"...aww, come on now! You don't need to cry!"

However, she was too late. Naruto was already sobbing, tears flooding in his eyes. She let out a sigh and glanced at Sasuke in hope he would come to the rescue. He did, and had actually smacked the smaller cat's head, telling him not to act like a baby. Instead of continuing to cry, the golden cat retorted by yelling out the bigger neko's usual name.

"Teme! You don't have to smack my head!"

"If I don't, you would just continue to cry..." he replied. "No wonder our kittens are acting like babies...they inherited it from you..."

"So what?! It's not like you're any better than I am!"

Koneko, who was just watching from the side, smiled to herself and turned to Gaara who was currently cleaning himself. The red cat smiled again and approached the larger one. The auburn kitty noticed this, stopped his motion and stared at his girlfriend as he waited for her to come near. When she was close enough, she sat beside him.

"You know...I've never ever seen Sasuke actually being so happy like now..."

"...wasn't that what you said a few years ago?"

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Well...I guess, he just got happier from day to day, don't he?"

"...just like you and me..."

At this, Koneko turned to Gaara. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean..." was the reply.

Gaara them smiled slightly and kissed the female cat's cheek. Startled, she blinked and stared at the other cat. Slowly, her face changed to the colour of her hair. The male cat turned his smile to a smirk and looked back towards the kittens. On the other hand, Sasuke and Naruto had already calmed down and were then talking to each other.

"You know, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I hope we can stay like this forever..." the smaller of the two spoke.

"...of course we'll stay together forever..." the blue cat replied, turning to his lover slowly. "...you just don't believe me fully yet, do you?"

Naruto smiled weakly, sighing slightly. "I just don't want my happiness to be gone all of a sudden... You know, because I'm not normal and all..."

"Dobe..."

"Teme..."

"I love you, okay? Forever, that's my promise..."

"...I love you too...forever and ever..."

Sasuke smiled. "That's more I like it..."

He then kissed the smaller cat's forehead and ruffled his golden bangs. Smiling, the golden cat gave him a small peck on the lip. Just then, Raion came towards them with Nekobi following closely behind. The two kittens were very messy and dirty as a result from playing in the dirt. Seeing this, Naruto let out a small sigh and called out for the blue kitten.

"You guys are really dirty, you know..." he said, putting a paw on Raion's head.

"Raion fell down the tree just now," Nekobi spoke, licking her paw. "But he's an idiot. He pulled me together with him..."

"Your fault for not saving me!"

The red cat stuck out her tongue at the male kitten. "Serves you right for being a baby!"

"Maa, maa...you two are so noisy..."

"...reminds me of your 'mother' and I," Sasuke suddenly said, smirking. "We always fought when we were younger... Early sign of love, you know..."

The yellow cat was about to say something to shut the bigger cat's mouth up, but he was stopped by the excited kittens which continued to ask about Sasuke's past with him. Hearing his boyfriend's story, he could not help but to blush and tell the kittens to go and play somewhere else. When they did so, he turned to the blue cat, embarrassed and angry.

"What were you thinking about just now, teme?!"

"Nani?"

At this, Naruto pouted. "You're an idiot!"

"Na...?"

"Hey, what's all this fuss?"

The two red cats approached the other two feline. They could see that the situation between the two kitties were not good. Frowning slightly, Koneko smacked Sasuke's head and went to calm the smallest cat down which was about to cry by then. Meanwhile, Gaara just waited for his girlfriend beside the dark cat which was rubbing his head.

"...what's with her?"

Gaara smiled at this. "She's just being herself..."

"..." Sasuke stared at the smaller feline. "I really don't know what's that in her that made you attracted to her..."

"...I don't know either, and I'm sure you don't know why you're attracted to the nine-tailed angelic cat..." he replied, as if he was challenging the bigger one.

"...I guess you're right then..."

As they were talking, the five kittens approached them. As they walked, Nekobi was saying sorry to Raion who just ignored her and went on with his sulking while the three smaller kittens continued to talk to each other, ignoring their oldest siblings. Later, Naruto and Koneko returned to the scene, both smiling happily. Just when they were about to walk away from the park, a few cats went towards them.

"Hi, guys!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just bringing the kittens out," the pink cat grinned.

Then, a cat that looked like Sasuke appeared behind the female cat. "Sorry I'm late, koibito..."

"Daijoubu, Sai..."

"Oh, right," the golden cat made a thoughtful face. "You're with Sai now, right?"

"Yeah... Oh, are these your kittens?"

"The reds are Koneko and Gaara's, the others are Sasuke's and mine. Where are yours?" the smaller feline asked.

Suddenly, Kaoru yelled out; "Sakai-kun! Over here!"

"...there they are..."

A kitten that looked like Raion ran towards them with a smaller cat that was purple in colour following him closely. The dark blue kitten, Sakai, launched himself towards the red cat which was calling him. The purple kitten, named Sora, just sat down beside her mother shyly. Hana and Kuro went towards her and made friends with the shy one.

"She's really shy," Hana said to Kuro. "How cute!"

All of a sudden, a black furball came rolling into the scene. The furry then jumped onto Hana, wagging his tail excitedly as he hugged the golden kitten. Then, a black cat and a black dog with a black kitten arrived. The little furball jumped off the female feline and ran towards his parents, still wagging his tail with excitement. All the cats there just watched the odd family.

"...Hinata-chan!"

"N-Naruto-kun, Sa-kura-chan, Koneko-chan," the black cat blushed. "O-ombawa..."

"Ombawa!" Koneko squealed, hugging the little furball. "Kawaii desu ne!!"

"Iie! Help me!!"

"Koneko-chan, let go of him already. He's going to suffocate if you continue to squeeze him, you know," the black dog laughed slightly.

"But he's so cute! What's your name, Inu-chan?"

"...K-Kaito..."

"Nyaa! Kawaii!"

All of them laughed as they watched the red cat hugging the small puppy tightly. Indeed, Kaito was very cute, with his father's silky fur and his mother's lavender eyes, he was actually quite a beauty. His sister, Hikari, was beautiful as well, with purplish-black hair and black eyes. The female kitten was just like her mother, polite and bashful while his brother inherited his father's behaviour.

"...ne, Sasuke?" Naruto spoke to Sasuke at the back of the crowd.

"Hn?"

"I'm glad...it all had turned out well..."

"I'm happy too..." the larger of the two said. "Especially with your presence in my life..."

"...I love you, Sasuke..."

"I love you too, Naruto..."

**- (Owari) -**

* * *

Finally, the end of this story! Woot! Yay! Anyways, about Naru-chan always crying just now, don't ask me why. I just made him like that! (giggles) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Woot! And here's a little information about the cats in my story;

**The cats in this story can live up to thirty years. They are adults when they reached the age of ten, just like human when they are twenty-five years old. The kittens, in which I had put to be three inside here, are actually seven or eight years old if they are human.**

Anyhow, I hope you had enjoyed the story this far! Woot! That's all, minna-san! Ja ne!


End file.
